Don't let go
by The Last Don
Summary: Rory found her mind wandering to a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were thirty minutes away by bus... who is it? And when something threatens to take away the one person she needs and loves, will she fight or just let go? [COMPLETE!]
1. Default Chapter

DON'T LET GO.  
  
By: Doms1luv  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GG, otherwise Jess would be locked up in my cupboard or tied up in more ahem useful spots. (Wink wink). Hey that might not be such a bad idea. (Grins devilishly)  
  
A/N: This is my first GG fan fic. I am not the best writer in the world, so advice and suggestions from you veterans out there would be most welcome. Also we are currently in the second season here in South Africa so forgive my lack of knowledge. This takes place sort of AU but more the way I would like it to be.  
  
On with the story..  
  
````` FLASHBACK `````  
  
"It's 'cause of him isn't it? ISN'T IT?" Rory flinched. This was much harder than she thought it would be. "Answer me Rory!" Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her eyes to widen in alarm. She definitely was not expecting this sort of reaction. "Dean-" "Don't Dean me, just answer the question damn it. It must be 'cause ever since he came here things changed between us." She shook herself free; "Things were different since he came here, yes." "So you admit that he's the reason you're doing this?" Rory shook her head, "But things were changed with us before as well." "WHAT?" "If you're honest with yourself and me, you'll admit that it's true." She really wished this whole scene were over. It was getting a bit tiresome, not to mention embarrassing. No wonder she'd stopped having feelings for him. "Rory how can you just end things, I love you. I thought you loved me?" "I did, just not the way you wanted me to. Dean you were my first boyfriend, I thought there were things I had to feel, deep down I didn't really so I projected. It's hard for me to explain." "Projected?" He raked his hands through his hair, "You know what Rory, don't bother explaining, I'm outta here." Rory stood watching the first guy she'd kissed walk away from her and instead of sorrow she felt relief.  
  
````` END OF FLASHBACK `````  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess came down the steps into the diner to find the Gilmore girls on their usual morning caffeine binge. Rory looked at him and smiled and his heart slammed against his chest at twice its normal rate. "Hey Jess." "Hey." [Smooth as usual Jess, way to win a girl over.] He added a grin as an afterthought. No need to make her think he was a complete ogre. He was rewarded with another one of those amazing smiles. He picked up the coffee pot and stood in front of them. He looked at Lorelai, "Refill?" "Need you ask?" He smirked, turning to Rory "You?" "Could you make mine to go, I'm late for the bus." "No problem." He came back with the coffee, not really ready to see her go but what could he do to stop her? "Rory." "Yeah?" "Have a good day." She looked surprise. [Geez, am I really that moronic that me wishing a good day surprises her?] Apparently she wasn't the only one 'cause Lorelai was gaping at him as if he had horns and a tail, granted the whole damn town usually looked at him that way, this time it was different. He was beginning to feel like an idiot. "You too Jess." Okay feeling starting to dissipate. "Bye Mom!" "Bye sweetie." Lorelai was still looking at him even though Rory was gone. "What?" "Nothing." "Then stop staring at me." "Ooh I can't help it Jess, you see you've got this whole smouldering look going on." She batted her eyes at him. He laughed. "Whatever." Jess was on his way to school when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned but no one was around. He carried on but couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And so we have to look deeper into the writing to find out what exactly what Shakespeare meant by .." Rory hardly heard a word her English Lit professor was saying. She found her mind wondering - to a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were thirty minutes away by bus. She looked at her watch, only 15 minutes to go. *I need some coffee* She let her mind wander again. "Rory? RORY!" She was brought back from her daydreaming by Paris, who was standing in front of her. She looked around to find the rest of the class empty. She jumped up, she could finally go home. "Rory are you okay?" "What? Oh sorry Paris, I'm okay. It's just been a long day and I really want to get home." Paris smiled. "For coffee?" Rory smiled back. "For coffee." They were walking down the corridors, "At Luke's?" "Yeah, at Luke's." Paris tilted her head to the side, "interesting." "What do you mean interesting? Where else am I gonna get a good cup of coffee? So what if Jess just happens to be there? Does that mean I have to go somewhere else for coffee? Where else am I going to go for coffee Paris?" Rory babbled on to cover up her panic. "Whoa!" Paris lifted up her hands. "I never mentioned Jess Rory, why the panic attack?" "Who's panicking? I'm not panicking. In fact I'm quite calm." "Are you sure you should be having more coffee?" "Yes." Rory signed breathlessly. "Okaaaaay." Paris laughed, she still had to get used to the quirks of Rory Gilmore. "Come on." "Where to?" "I'll take you home." Rory stopped in her tracks; Stars Hollow wasn't exactly on Paris' way home. "Are you sure?" "Of course, this way you'll be able to get home to your um coffee sooner." Rory playfully swatted Paris on the shoulder and smiled. It was weird to think that they were actually friends. Talk about getting off to a rough start! The ride home couldn't go fast enough for Rory but she managed to contain her anxiousness she felt because she couldn't wait for her 'coffee'. It struck her for the second time that day that she was maybe going to get two doses of her favourite beverage - one in actual liquid form and the other in a pair of eyes, and honestly she was looking more forward to getting her dose of the latter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So he was working in a diner now, how things have changed. Amethyst eyes watched as he cleaned the tables and poured some coffee. Circumstances may have changed but he still looked damn good, if not better. Dimples appeared in porcelain smooth cheeks as a smile played across full sensual lips. This was going to be interesting, his reaction would be what? Anger? Pleasure? Pain? Only one way to find out..  
  
TBC if reviews are received naturally.  
  
A/N: What do you think? The flashback in the beginning was a sort of prologue, just in case anyone was wondering. Thanks. 


	2. Hello Stranger

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming . otherwise I won't be motivated to continue. Tempting Fate: thanks for the suggestion, hope this makes reading easier.  
Chapter 2  
Hello Stranger  
  
===========  
  
The Independence Inn, it was cool - in that small town, everyone knows everyone else's business kinda way. okay so maybe the last part wasn't such a good thing.  
She'd had to dodge a whole lot of questions and she'd only been here a night.  
Then again she couldn't really blame the townsfolk, she wasn't exactly dressed like any of them and even though the look suited her profession just perfectly, here she stood out like a sore thumb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai was enjoying her dream when she felt cold air on her legs. She opened her eyes to find Rory fanning the duvet cover.  
  
"Up please."  
  
"Leave me alone." She turned onto her side, hoping she would take the hint.  
  
"Come on Mom." More fanning.  
  
"Rory do know what time it is?"  
  
"Time for coffee." This caught Lorelai's attention.  
  
"At Luke's?"  
  
"Indubitably."  
  
"Well aren't you just a regular Einstein?" she asked as she swung her legs over the bed.  
  
"Its in the genes." Rory grinned.  
  
"Aah flattery will get you everywhere." She playfully swatted her daughter's bottom.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were on their way and Rory was skipping next to a grumpier Lorelai.  
  
"So what gives?" she asked Rory.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's 07:45 on a Saturday freakin' morning and you haven't had any coffee and yet you're jumping around, smiling like an idiot."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Did you have caffeine from a secret stash or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's the reason?"  
  
"There's no reason Mom, I just woke up this way that's all."  
  
"Sure." Lorelai shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
Something was up with Rory but she knew she'd spill when she was ready. Lorelai just hoped she didn't have to wait too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you Taylor I didn't take the sign off the wall!"  
  
"But you were placed in the vicinity by eye witnesses." The old man stood shaking his finger at Jess. Real scary stuff.  
  
He had been getting the third degree for the last ten minutes but it felt more like a lifetime. It was times like these that he wished he were back in NY. 'Cause if you did something wrong, people didn't give a crap.  
  
Taylor was still laying into him when Rory and Lorelai walked in a couple of minutes later and he rolled his eyes at her. She stifled a laugh as she walked up to the counter to order the coffee while Lorelai sat at a table.  
  
That gave him idea, time to spice things up a little. He had nothing to lose right? Taylor already thought he did it (which he did but what the hey) but with this idea of his he could see whether Rory really meant it when she said that she would be his friend.  
  
"That's not possible Taylor." He said calmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was with . I was with Rory last night." He winked at her, loving the look of absolute shock on her face.  
  
"Um yeah, I was . I mean he was. We watched movies and stuff." She shot him a look of incredulity. "Taylor, Jess couldn't have done whatever you think he did." Well, well she sounded so sincere. Jess was actually really impressed with her performance.  
  
Apparently so was Taylor 'cause he shook his head and left, mumbling on the way out.  
  
Jess turned to Rory, "Did you see that? He left without so much as an apology."  
  
Rory sighed, "What did you do?"  
  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
  
"Jess! I just lied for you the least you can do is tell me what I lied about."  
  
He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, if you must know I just took a sign off the wall."  
  
"A sign?"  
  
"Yeah, a sign Rory. You know one of those board thingies with various types of writing on them which people use for display purposes."  
  
"I know what a sign is."  
  
"Good to know. Look can I get you anything or did you just come here for my scintillating company?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing a faint blush to colour Rory's cheeks.  
  
"Two coffees, a bagel and an omelette." She said pointedly ignoring his last remark.  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah, what else you offering?" Jess found himself on the receiving end of a look-over and he suddenly felt very hot. But then logic set in and he realised she was just paying him for putting her on the spot with Taylor. Damn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was with Rory last night.  
  
The words played in her mind over and over, the implications of those simple words brought thoughts to mind that she hadn't thought capable for herself. It never once crossed her mind when she with Dean.  
  
[But you're not with him now are you?]  
  
What else you offering?  
  
She felt like her face was on fire when she finally sat down opposite her mom. What on earth had she been thinking? He probably thinks I'm a total idiot.  
  
And why shouldn't he, she was not in the habit of ogling eyes, especially not in the middle of the diner for goodness sake!  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
It struck her then, she had lied to Taylor. For Jess. Why? What's wrong with me? I am an accomplice to his crimes. Jess and Rory crime duo of Stars Hollow. Oh my gosh. She had to stop this; she was panicking for no reason.  
  
Besides it was called casual flirting, it meant nothing, she'd only retaliated because she had wanted to pay him pack for that stint with Taylor. Yes, that's exactly what happened. She kept telling herself that but her heart was saying something else entirely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just after 9 o'clock when Jess felt it again, the same feeling as yesterday.  
  
He had just turned to clean up behind the toaster when he heard the chimes, indicating someone entering the diner. The feeling intensified but he didn't know what it meant exactly until he heard:  
  
"What's a girl gotta do to get some lovin' around here Mariano?"  
  
His head whipped around so fast, he felt dizzy. What he saw caused him to gape in shock.  
  
"Oh my G-d!"  
  
TBC. (more reviews = more chapters!)  
  
A/N: I know this probably really sucks right? The whole Jess/Rory/Taylor part especially but I wasn't quite feeling that moment. I'd appreciate your comments anyway. Do you guys think the mystery person is good thing or bad thing? Let me know!! 


	3. Jealous! Who me?

A/N: To anonymous: There's only one way to find out if mystery girl is a hooker and that's to read on! Thanks for all the reviews. On with the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jealous! Who me?  
  
Jess closed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. But when he opened them she was still there.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Holy crap!" he exclaimed as he ran around the counter, sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around. Their laughter echoed around the diner. He pulled back to take a good look at her, his eyes taking in everything - head to toe.  
  
Her ebony, wavy hair hung a couple of inches above her waist with purple and blue streaks in them; delicately arched eyebrows above thickly lashed violet eyes with midnight blue rings in them; high cheekbones on either side of a pert nose; full butterfly shaped lips, dimples adding to their sensuality. She wore a black sex pistols baby-tee and hip huggers, which revealed two Chinese tattoos on her hip.  
  
"Well, if I'd known I was gonna get this kinda welcome I would've hopped in my ride so much sooner."  
  
He hugged her again just to make sure she was real.  
  
He grinned. Definitely real.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here, a bit out of your way isn't it?"  
  
Before she could answer they were interrupted by Lorelai calling,  
  
"Hate to break up what seems to be a happy reunion Jess but aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend here?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Us.  
  
Crap!  
  
He remembered that Rory was still here. He looked at her but she refused to make eye contact.  
  
Great!  
  
He pulled Skye towards their table. "Rory, Lorelai and Luke," he turned including his uncle. "this is Skye. My friend from New York."  
  
"Skye this is Rory, her mom Lorelai and my uncle Luke."  
  
"Hi all." Skye said offering her hand first to Luke, Lorelai and then Rory, who after a brief hesitation shook it. Jess breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey. Welcome to Stars Hollow." Lorelai said.  
  
"Thanks . wait a minute. Lorelai as in the Independence Inn?"  
  
"Yup," she replied, a surprised look on her face but then it was soon replaced by amusement. "Oh, you're the one Michel was telling me about."  
  
"Michel?"  
  
"French guy."  
  
"Oh. Ooh, do I even wanna know what was said?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Let's just say you made an impression, love the top by the way. and the tattoos. What - " She ended abruptly when she saw Rory's expression.  
  
"Thanks." An awkward silence followed.  
  
The weirdness of the situation finally hit Jess after the joy of seeing Skye again.  
  
"Look I should go. I feel like I'm interrupting something." She turned to Jess. "I should've called first, I'm sorry."  
  
He was torn between two of the most important females in his life. On the one hand there was Skye, his friend who knew him so well, who proved that he wasn't really alone even though sometimes he felt like it.  
  
And the other hand there was Rory. The part she played in his life he wasn't quite sure of. Friend wasn't what he truly wanted her to be but their relationship was so fragile.  
  
"Don't be crazy Skye! I'm glad you're here, really glad. Tell you what, why don't we meet up later, catch up and all?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bye Jess," they hugged again. "Bye Rory, Lorelai, Luke."  
  
"Bye!" "Catch you later Mariano." She grinned at him, her eyes reaching into his heart.  
  
She knew.  
  
And Jess knew that having her around was going to make things so much simpler and yet so much more complicated at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Skye. What kind of name is Skye anyway?" Rory complained back at home.  
  
"I think it's got that liberated feel to it. Besides it seems to suit her." Her mom replied.  
  
"Great, so now you're president of her fan club? Why don't you just adopt her? Love the top by the way and the tattoos!" Rory mimicked.  
  
Lorelai stared at her offspring.  
  
"Why are you getting so upset?"  
  
"Upset? I'm not upset!" Rory shouted as she jumped up from the couch. "I'm not upset." She said again as her mom continued to look at her.  
  
"I'm going to my room now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay." She turned to leave.  
  
"Rory wait."  
  
Turning back, "Yes?"  
  
"Did um, did something happed between you and Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that that might explain the way you're acting."  
  
"And what way is that?"  
  
"Jealous." Lorelai stated simply.  
  
"I am so not jealous! I couldn't care really. And no, nothing happened between me and Jess." She turned to leave again but stopped.  
  
"Jess means nothing to me. In fact I hope he and Skye will be happy together. I hope they'll get married and have lots of little Jess' and Skye's running around. Just not here in Stars Hollow!"  
  
With that she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
A knowing Lorelai sat down.  
  
Sure she's not jealous. Yeah right! And I hate coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I just wanted to concentrate on Rory's jealousy and the actions causing them. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	4. Keeping Secrets

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! I was really worried that you wouldn't like Skye but you seem to be glad that she's there so I'm not worried anymore. Also I'd like to know if you guys want her and Jess to have serious and emotional bonds or should she be more of a fun type?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Keeping Secrets  
It was much later that evening when Skye saw Jess again. He was busy tidying up one of the tables when she walked back into Luke's.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was gonna come get you later."  
  
She shrugged. "Thought I'd save you some time but if you're busy I can come back. Third time lucky right?"  
  
"No, I think this time you got it on second."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She sat down at the counter while he finished cleaning.  
  
"So can I get you anything?"  
  
"Coke sounds good right about now."  
  
"Taking a walk on the wild side are we?"  
  
"You know it!" They laughed, knowing they had both seen very wild times together.  
  
She smiled as she looked at Jess.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Can't I just be happy to see you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously but then as if he remembered who he was with he relaxed.  
  
"I suppose I can't blame you. I do have a certain air about me. What do they call it again? Oh yes. irresistibility."  
  
"Don't forget the modesty Don Juan." She said grinning as she sipped her coke.  
  
The last customers left soon after giving them some time to really talk. "So I never did get an answer earlier. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Got a break in the schedule and I got back home, you weren't there but I got your letter and wanted to surprise you. So here I am."  
  
"Purple streaks and all." He laughed, tucking a couple of stray stands behind her ear.  
  
"You forgot the blue Mariano."  
  
"Heaven forbid!" he laughed; knowing blue was her favourite colour. Ironic seeing as though her name was Skye.  
  
"Seriously though, I'm not invading your space or something am I?" Even though this was Jess, the one person who wasn't constantly kissing her ass, she had to be sure.  
  
He leaned across the counter staring at her intently.  
  
"Skye, I can honestly say for the first time since I got here I don't feel like I've stepped into some sort of virtual reality."  
  
She smiled in relief. "I take it that's a good thing?"  
  
"Unquestionably."  
  
She took a look around the diner. "So Stars Hollow huh?"  
  
"Stars Hollow."  
  
"Can't say it strikes me as you though."  
  
"I can't say - " Jess stopped abruptly as his attention was caught elsewhere.  
  
Skye turned to see Rory across the road. She was with an Asian girl and they looked like they were having a disagreement.  
  
"Then again I can understand the small town appeal." She said winking at Jess.  
  
"Let's not go there okay."  
  
"Okay," she lifted her hands up in mock surrender. "but you know I do have my ways of extracting info."  
  
"Yeah, you're a regular Mussolini."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lane do we really have to go in there?"  
  
"There? It's always been Luke's now it's 'there'?"  
  
"Yes, okay. Now its there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"How eloquent of you Rory, you've been spending too much time with Jess."  
  
Rory couldn't stop herself from wincing.  
  
"Oh my gosh Rory, did something happened with Jess?"  
  
"No! Why is everyone asking me that?" She threw her hands in the air. "just 'cause lady liberty flew in on her broomstick - "  
  
"Ouch! I take it you're referring to the colourful Skye?"  
  
Rory's eyebrows rose questioningly.  
  
"Miss Patty!" they said in unison  
  
"So what's the problem? Do you not want to go in 'cause of her?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Nice dodge Rory but it's not going to work."  
  
"I'm not dodging anything! If you want to go to the diner, we'll go to the diner Lane."  
  
Rory pulled Lane across the road, determined to prove that she was fine with the turn of events. And she was. So what if the day turned out completely differently from what she was anticipating this morning? So what if Jess had some big city girl to entertain him? So what?  
  
She pushed the door open with more force than was necessary but she didn't notice. She did, however, notice her best friend's reaction to the scene in front of them.  
  
"Oh my!" Lane said confusedly, softly but not softly enough for Rory to have missed it.  
  
Skye was there with Jess . alone . with no one else around. And they seemed to be pretty comfortable without the company. Rory regretted her impulsiveness so much right then. Seeing them together made her realise that maybe she wasn't so fine after all. She had to fight the urge to turn right back out of the door.  
  
"Hey Rory, Lane." Jess said uncertainly but she didn't really catch that tone in his voice. She was too busy looking at Skye. The girl was even more striking than she had thought at first.  
  
Great!  
  
"Hey." She said when she found her voice again. Might as well make the best of a not-so-good situation. Her mom did instil some manners in her. She couldn't understand why she was being so antagonistic towards Skye when she'd hardly spoken to her. hadn't spoken to her at all.  
  
"Skye," the other girl inclined her head waiting, "this is Lane, my best friend. Lane this is Skye, um Jess' friend." Rory said uncomfortably. She didn't notice the surreptitious look at passed between Jess and Skye.  
  
Lane and Skye shook hands. "Skye, glad to meet you."  
  
"You too Lane."  
  
"I've seen you somewhere before." Lane told Skye.  
  
This was a surprise to Rory, "You have?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm just not sure where exactly." It was obvious that Skye wasn't going to volunteer any suggestions.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"So - "  
  
"Are - "  
  
Rory and Jess said at the same time, stretching the awkwardness almost beyond its limits.  
  
"You first Rory." Jess conceded.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Skye how long she was planning on staying."  
  
"I've got a couple of weeks to kill. Figured I might as well spend it at a slower pace than I usually do."  
  
"Cool. So are you still in school?" Rory asked, might as well cure her and Lane's curiosity while she was here.  
  
"No, I was tutored while - "  
  
"That's it!" Lane interrupted her. "Now I know where I've seen you!"  
  
This time Rory didn't miss the glances that Jess sent Skye's way. What the hell was going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC: More reviews please. I'm addicted to them.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I wanted to keep you guessing somewhat, seeing as though there's not much mystery left. 


	5. One Day

A/N: To Emmy - thanks for the kind words, I know you're not copying. Let's just say great minds thinks alike :) To Tempting Fate - what kind of answers are you looking for, let me know so that I can try writing in a way that will answer them. Thanks for your consistency.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
One Day  
  
~~~  
  
"Blue Skye! You're Blue Skye aren't you?"  
  
Jess saw a brief flash of panic in Skye's eyes before she answered.  
  
"Yup. I am." She said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh my g-d! Can I just say the chords in 'Bittersweet Surrender' are just so dark and powerful. I completely fell in love with that song!"  
  
"Thanks." She said modestly.  
  
"And 'Rainy Day', oh words cannot describe - "  
  
Jess cleared his throat. "Lane, no offence but could you maybe tone it sown a bit?"  
  
He looked at Rory beseechingly; willing her to understand even though she had no idea what was going on. Amazingly she did.  
  
"Lane why don't you come with me and you can tell me exactly what's up okay." She shot a curious yet apologetic look at Skye before dragging Lane outside.  
  
He heard Skye sigh as he watched Rory leave, his heart clenching. He wondered what Lane was telling her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told Skye simply.  
  
She smiled wistfully, "It's okay. It was bound to come out sooner or later. I'm more worried about you."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. "Rory and Lane are smart, they'll figure it out."  
  
"And what will that mean for you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And she has no idea?"  
  
"None."  
  
"I take it by your expression chances are she might not be too thrilled."  
  
"Correct."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"So will she be not too thrilled 'cause she doesn't know you like that or because you didn't tell her?"  
  
"I think more 'cause I didn't tell her."  
  
"Well I think 'cause you haven't let her see that side of you."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jess' heart lurched painfully. If only that were the case. It would mean -  
  
"It would men that she cares about you," Skye said as if she had read his mind. "she does."  
  
"Don't say that!" he turned away angrily.  
  
"Why not Jess, so that you can live in your world of 'if only's' or 'what if's'? Don't you think that's gone on long enough?"  
  
He whirled back to face her. "No I don't!" Pain evident in his eyes. "If I let myself go I might hurt her, I can't do that Skye, I can't!"  
  
Jess hung is head, not knowing how to deal with his sudden outburst.  
  
Skye walked to his side of the counter, drawing him close to her. He buried his head in her hair, holding on tight.  
  
"The only person who still has to give you a chance Jess is you." She said softly in his ear.  
  
She pulled back keeping her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna head back to the inn, it's been quite an emotional day. You gonna be alright?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
She trailed her knuckles along his jaw.  
  
"I'll see you soon okay."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Okay."  
  
He unhooked his arms from her waist and watched as another female walked out.  
  
One day and two people he cared about were causing his heart to yearn for what he couldn't have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lane! What's going on?"  
  
"You'll see, come on Rory. Hurry!"  
  
They were at the Kim's residence and Lane hauled Rory up the stairs into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She ran to the other side the room, shifting the floorboards. She pulled out a CD and handed it to Rory.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, recognition dawning on her as she stared at the cover in her hands. It was her, there was no doubt. The eyes alone were inimitable.  
  
She was standing with her back to the viewer, looking over her shoulder. She only had a leather pants and cap on - no top. It was a black and white cover and she was tilting the cap down, her eyes seducing you into purchasing the CD. They were in colour, the exact colour that they were in reality. And so was the name 'Blue Skye' scrawled elegantly across her lower back.  
  
It was amazing cover. It captured every bit of your attention. Rory wandered if the music was as captivating as the musician.  
  
"Now you know what I'm talking about. Wow! I still can't believe she's really here in Stars Hollow. Nothing this exciting ever happens here."  
  
"Lane can I borrow this?" she asked cutting in on her friends growing adoration for Skye.  
  
"Of course, you're gonna love it Ror."  
  
She stood up, "Yeah, we'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the inn Skye sat on her bed strumming her guitar softly, letting the emotions of the day wash from her into the music.  
  
Down the corridor Lorelai heard the haunting melody flow from room 226 and she stopped to listen. She couldn't turn away for it was so touching. She couldn't help but wander if the person behind the door knew she was the cause of her daughter's pain and yet she knew because of the music that Skye must be in a bit of pain herself.  
  
Funny how one day could change your life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, Rory sat on her bed. 'Rainy Day', the last track on the album had just faded out and unwillingly the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She turned the disc in her hands over and over; as if that would make everything the way it was this morning.  
  
One day, her life was completely unbalanced in the space of a day.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be longer, promise. Any suggestions - LET ME KNOW!! 


	6. Musings and Maybe's

A/N: I am trying to try my best to make this chapter a bit longer. Thank you for the reviews people.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Musings and Maybe's  
  
~~~  
  
Lane was walking to school when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Jess running to catch up with her.  
  
"Hi Lane."  
  
"Morning Jess." She smiled.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit but then Jess stopped suddenly. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's about the weekend."  
  
"Can you be a bit more specific?"  
  
"I'm asking you as a favour to me, not that I'm worthy of any, but will you please not let anyone know that Skye is here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She came here for respite and people hounding her won't exactly allow her to enjoy some quiet time will it!"  
  
Lane stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"It's just that you actually have knowledge of the English language."  
  
"You doubted this?"  
  
"Can you blame me? Most of your 'complete' sentences consist of 'huh' or 'mmm'"  
  
"I assure you I may not know the English lexis but my vocabulary isn't mediocre."  
  
"Lexis?"  
  
"You know, all the words in a language?"  
  
"Yeah I get that, I just - "  
  
"Didn't think I did." He finished for her.  
  
Lane was starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Never mind all that okay. I just need to know - will you?"  
  
She was contemplating letting him sweat it out a little but changed her mind when she saw the fierce determination in his eyes. It was the look of a person who'd do anything for someone they cared about. She'd seen it before, when he looked at Rory.  
  
"Sure I will. It'll be fun, not to mention an immense challenge in this town, to keep it between us."  
  
She saw the relief relax his features.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
And with that they made their way to Stars Hollow High to face another Monday. Lane couldn't help but be surprised, she and Jess hardly ever spoke to each other and she's always categorised him as trouble like the rest of the town even though Rory had always said there was more to him. Now she was beginning to wonder if maybe, she had been too hasty in casting him off as no good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke was busy in the diner as per any usual Monday when Taylor and Kirk came strolling in.  
  
He mentally prepared himself for some attack on him, or the diner, or Jess or all three.  
  
Turned out to be about Jess.  
  
"Luke a serious matter has been brought to our attention."  
  
"Oh boy." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes Mr Danes, this concerns the whole town and is almost frightening in its severity!"  
  
"Doesn't it always? Isn't it always?" he asked sarcastically as he continued serving customers.  
  
Taylor cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyway, it seems as if we have a temporary resident here in Stars Hollow, who to the best of our knowledge, would not be here if it weren't for your nephew."  
  
So this was actually about Skye.  
  
"So what, now its against Stars Hollow legislation for any of us to get out of town visitors? Is that what you're saying Taylor? . What about Rune or Miss Patty's friend or come to think of it, your brother's brother in law?"  
  
"Now Luke calm down." Kirk added, who hadn't said a word until now.  
  
Luke slammed the coffee pot onto the counter, unknowingly making Kirk decide to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the conversation.  
  
"We're not saying one cannot have visitors Luke, we're simply saying the type of guests which one may receive may be a bit problematic."  
  
"Have you even seen the 'temporary resident'?"  
  
This question caused Taylor to falter.  
  
"Um, no but from what I've heard she's not the most savoury of characters."  
  
"From what you've heard?" Geez Taylor."  
  
"We're only trying to keep Stars Hollow the way it is."  
  
"Change isn't necessary a bad thing."  
  
"This from the man who only recently gave the diner a spruce over?"  
  
"Get to the point Taylor and fast."  
  
"We don't want the townsfolk thinking we accept these ruffians coming in and destroying what we as a community have built. We do not want to turn our town into reprobate central."  
  
"Reprobate central? Get out!" Luke couldn't help taking this as a personal attack on Jess. And Skye had done nothing wrong, she did not deserve this attitude.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get the hell out!"  
  
"Well I never, come on Kirk. We're obviously not welcome here."  
  
Taylor and Kirk turned around and only then realised that they had an audience - the temporary resident.  
  
"Oh geez." Luke said when he realised she must have heard most of the conversation.  
  
To her credit though she didn't look the least bit intimidated. Taylor and Kirk, on the other hand looked as if they were caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.  
  
"What? I'm not contagious you know." She told the two men. "But just to be on the safe side you better get out of here. I hear if you stand in the company of a reprobate too long, they start rubbing off on you."  
  
Luke couldn't hold back a chuckle. The girl sure had spunk.  
  
His chuckle turned to laughter as he watched Taylor and Kirk scurry out of the diner.  
  
He watched as she sat down at the counter. She looked a bit more presentable, by town standards, today. Her multi-coloured hair was covered partly by a beanie and she had on a hooded top.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"A coffee and a bagel please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
After he brought her order he stood to the side watching her. She looked up at him.  
  
"You don't have to keep me company you know. You don't strike me as a man who specialises in idle chit chat anyway."  
  
"I don't. And I wasn't intending on keeping you company. I just wanted to say sorry."  
  
"For what?" she sipped on her coffee.  
  
"For what you heard, um for what they said." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm fine. I mean I'm only passing through so to speak. Its Jess I'm worried about. He'll always be judged but he's not as bad as people make him out to be."  
  
Luke looked at Skye in a mixture of shock and respect.  
  
"That's 'cause he's always doing things around here to press their buttons instead of leaving them alone."  
  
Skye put down her cup and looked at Luke seriously.  
  
"You're his uncle, you know what crap he had to go through back in New York and you know why he's really here. Partly 'cause Liz doesn't want him back there. You can try to cover it up but he knows and it hurts him. He's only human after all."  
  
"I am trying."  
  
He didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself to a seventeen-year- old girl who he'd only met two days ago. Maybe it was because she was the only real link he had with Jess, a way to find out what was going on in his mind. Jess sure as hell wasn't going to volunteer the information.  
  
"I can see that." She drained her cup and stood up, leaving a couple of bills on the counter.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast. Great coffee."  
  
She was almost out the door when she turned around, "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jess - he's used to putting up a front, for protection. Just try to remember that okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She nodded and left. Leaving Luke with a lot to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory sat under a tree during lunchtime; she didn't feel like talking to Paris, Louise or Madeline, to anyone for that matter.  
  
She took out the CD and popped it into her Discman, skipping to track 12 - 'Bittersweet Surrender'.  
  
//Trying to hold back From what we both know Two souls entwined Can we let go? The pain might be too strong For us to ever go on  
  
Tears flowing from me to you We only have one night Will it ever be enough To see us through Bittersweet Surrender Will the pleasure be worth the tomorrows Of hiding the sorrows//  
  
Rory switched if off again. She'd thought she could deal with the emotions the lyrics evoked in the light of day but she was wrong.  
  
If anything they seemed more poignant.  
  
It scared her, knowing that the music could touch her this way. Not just any music - Skye's music. She slipped the cover out of its holder, reading the credits.  
  
12. Bittersweet Surrender Written by S Matthews and J Mari Produced by S Matthews and Kaleidoscope Recorded at Java Studios NYC.  
  
She skimmed the other songs and came across the name, J Mari on three other songs. Probably a songwriter friend, she dismissed, not knowing why she'd expressed an interest in the first place.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree, letting the sunshine wash over her. She felt herself relax marginally but she couldn't shake the need to know what Skye had gone through or felt to have been able to write such compositions.  
  
Rory promised herself that from now on she would make a concerted effort to get to know Skye better because maybe, just maybe she's the key to figuring Jess out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay this one is slightly longer than the rest but hey at least I'm trying! Please let me know if you still want me to continue. 


	7. Working it out

A/N: I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that the lyrics to 'Bittersweet Surrender' belong to me (Mwah ha ha)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Working it out  
  
~~~  
  
The ride home seemed to take twice as long for Rory, she couldn't even read she was too preoccupied. When she finally did get out of the bus she did a double take.  
  
Someone was waiting at the stop for her; at least she assumed he was there for her because she saw no other reason he would be there.  
  
Her pulse went into overdrive.  
  
It seemed so natural and yet so strange for him to be there, she barely remembered a time when someone else used to wait for her to come out of school. But that was a long time ago.  
  
Then she didn't feel what she felt now. Then it wasn't him.  
  
Jess.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
A smile lit Rory's face, he looked nervous.  
  
"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?'  
  
"Waiting for you actually." He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"Really?" He had no idea how happy that made her, hearing him say it.  
  
"Yeah. I got a short break so I thought if you don't have other plans, maybe you could come to the diner."  
  
"I always come to the diner after school Jess."  
  
"I know but I meant you'd come so we could hang, talk a bit . if you want."  
  
What about Skye? Rory almost asked him but they were communicating for the first time in a while and she didn't want to ruin things.  
  
"I want."  
  
Jess finally smiled.  
  
Rory loved it when he smiled; she loved it even more when she was the reason he smiled.  
  
They walked to the diner in companionable silence.  
  
Luke looked mighty relieved when he saw them and Rory hid a smile.  
  
She sat down at the counter while Jess went upstairs to hang up his jacket.  
  
"So what you want with your coffee?" he asked when he came back down.  
  
"Who says I want coffee?"  
  
He looked at her in mock horror. "When have you ever not wanted coffee?"  
  
"There was one time when I was reading 'The Sigma Protocol' . no I caved, sorry you got me."  
  
"You read 'The Sigma Protocol'?"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"It's just that I didn't think Robert Ludlum or political thrillers were your thing."  
  
"Neither did I but I must admit the pace and the complexity of the plot enthralled me."  
  
"Yeah, he is the master of that genre."  
  
Rory smiled. It still amazed her that she could actually talk to Jess about all sorts of literature, from Shakespeare to Robert Ludlum.  
  
It was something no one else seemed to understand but part of her was secretly glad, well actually most of her but she still wished the rest of the town would see that there was much more to him. In that regard she had an ally in Skye.  
  
"Back to the point Gilmore - bagel, cinnamon roll, what?"  
  
"Cinnamon roll please."  
  
"Coming atcha." He grinned.  
  
He went to refill some customers' cups after he brought Rory her snack, giving her time to think.  
  
She was glad he'd met her at the bus stop; she didn't like the awkwardness and tension between them even though she knew she was more than partly to blame.  
  
"Penny for them." Jess broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Oh I'd say they're worth at least a dollar."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Truly."  
  
He smiled at her and Rory felt warm all over.  
  
"Well in that case - " he took out a dollar bill and placed it on the counter.  
  
Rory began to panic, was he serious?  
  
Then he smirked, "Don't worry," he told her. "I wouldn't ask you to reveal your innermost thoughts to me."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and sipped her coffee.  
  
"So," he asked leaning in front of her, "What literary tales are they assigning to you at Chilton?"  
  
"Othello."  
  
He nodded in approval. "Deep - jealousy, betrayal, remorse. Nice mix."  
  
"So sad that he didn't trust Desdemona. We have to motivate one basis for his actions."  
  
"Jealousy can be a powerful thing Rory, driving all reason out the window."  
  
Jess was looking at her so absorbedly that she couldn't but wonder if he wasn't trying to say something else.  
  
She swallowed, "Jealousy yes, but so can pride. And I think that was Othello's problem. Pride comes before the fall."  
  
"One can motivate both emotions."  
  
"True," she took a stack of books out her backpack, "let me show you what I've worked on so far."  
  
She noticed too late what was between them. The CD fell onto the counter with deafening clarity to Rory causing her heart to jump to her throat.  
  
Jess picked it up slowly, almost disbelievingly and she saw him visibly pale. He lifted his eyes to her, questioning her. The compelled her to tell him the truth.  
  
"It's Lane's, um I borrowed it because she was going on about how moving the whole album is especially 'Bittersweet Surrender' and 'Rainy Day'."  
  
She didn't notice Jess' hand shaking as he turned the CD over, she was too busy studying his face.  
  
"So what do you think?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
She inhaled deeply. "I'm trying to grasp how a seventeen year old could write so deeply."  
  
"She always could express herself extremely well through her music." His voice took on a faraway quality, his eyes clouding with memories Rory felt she had no right to pry into.  
  
No right but a desperate need.  
  
"Seems as if she went through a lot. Experienced a lot."  
  
"She did," they both did, "especially pain."  
  
Rory swallowed hard. "It comes across."  
  
"Music is Skye's therapy." He said, focussing on her again.  
  
"And what's yours?" she hadn't meant to ask out loud.  
  
"You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was about to walk into the diner when she saw them talking - really talking.  
  
She watched from outside for a few short moments.  
  
He looked happy, more at ease. Rory seemed to have that affect on him.  
  
Skye turned away with a smile on her face.  
  
Maybe things were going to work out after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I wanted to the emphasis to be on Rory and Jess and that they're starting to talk again. 


	8. No worries

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys ROCK!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
No worries  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow!" was all Lorelai could manage a couple of days later.  
  
"Mom you have to promise not to tell a soul!" Rory was begging.  
  
"Not even Sookie?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Lorelai put her right hand on her heart and raised her left. "I, Lorelai Gilmore," she said recovering from the shock, "solemnly swear not to tell a living, breathing soul. To tell the truth, the whole truth and noth - "  
  
"Okay Miss Melodrama." Rory interrupted her.  
  
"You're spoiling my fun. No seriously I won't say anything okay."  
  
Rory hugged her mom. "Thanks."  
  
"So how come you're so for protecting her all of a sudden? And how come I only found out now?" She asked her in mock anger.  
  
"It was really hard keeping it from you, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright sweetie, I forgive you."  
  
"As for your first question."  
  
"Uh-huh." She waited.  
  
"I will admit I wasn't very welcoming."  
  
"'Cause you were jealous." Lorelai said by way of explanation.  
  
She was given the evil eye. "Sorry, please continue."  
  
"Like I was saying, I wasn't very welcoming. After listening to the album I realised there's more to it and I'm really curious about her past."  
  
"Her past in general or her past with a certain member of this fine establishment we call Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Um a bit of both I must confess."  
  
"Which bit's bigger?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Come on Rory, which part?"  
  
"The second one." She said quietly.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory knowingly.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You know. I know you know."  
  
"Rory, dear child of mine. Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Rory plonked herself on the couch, folding her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, teasing officially over."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Scout's honour."  
  
Rory relaxed again.  
  
"So only you, Lane and I besides Jess know about this?"  
  
"Well actually Jess is gonna tell Luke."  
  
"Makes sense. So in total five people know."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Five people in Stars Hollow?"  
  
Rory grinned at her.  
  
"Amazing!" Lorelai was impressed.  
  
"Quite an accomplishment isn't it?"  
  
"Definitely. This is gonna be so hard," she saw the beginnings of a frown on Rory's face, "but it will be done. I solemnly swore remember."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"So if I'm not mistaken she's quite well known right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So if any of the other kids see her then chances are they'll know who she is and won't this whole cloak and dagger thing have been in vain? I mean you can't keep her locked in the inn forever."  
  
Lorelai sat down next to Rory.  
  
"Quite a conundrum."  
  
"Granted she's quite safe at the inn what with most of the people working there not being on top of the latest trends in pop and rock culture."  
  
"True." Rory agreed grinning.  
  
"I mean can you imagine Michel rocking along to Linkin Park?"  
  
"Um no." They both laughed at the image.  
  
"So to Luke's?" Lorelai asked a while later.  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
She looked at Rory who started blushing.  
  
"For the coffee Mom!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."  
  
"Me thinks my mother is crazieth."  
  
"The truth shall set you free!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jess get down here!"  
  
"Geez Luke, will you keep your cap on. I'll be right there."  
  
He made his way to the diner begrudgingly but his mood lightened when he looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Morning Jess." The Gilmore Girls chorused, both with their caffeine dose in front of them.  
  
"So how's Othello?" he asked as he wiped the counter near her.  
  
"In extreme conflict, torn between his ego and his heart."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
Rory laughed. "Very articulate, the Bard would so have loved that description."  
  
They grinned at each other, both missing the look that passed between Luke and Lorelai.  
  
He looked at Lorelai then back at Rory asking the silent question.  
  
She nodded, smiling.  
  
It eased his mind marginally that Lorelai knew. At least this way Rory wasn't lying to her mom. He knew how they hated keeping things from each other.  
  
But now that both her and Luke knew as well, the probability was increased that Rory would find out sooner. Lorelai Gilmore was sharp; he had to give her her dues.  
  
The breakfast crowd had thinned considerably when Lorelai looked at him, then at Rory and Luke.  
  
Jess took this as a warning of some kind and waited.  
  
"So, I've just had a stroke of genius."  
  
"Oh boy." Luke muttered, echoing his thoughts.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Why don't we all have dinner together, say tomorrow night? We could invite Lane and Skye too."  
  
"What?" Jess and Luke said simultaneously.  
  
Luke put the coffee pot down, "Lorelai have you lost your mind? Do you not remember what happened the last time we had dinner at your house?" he said the last part looking pointedly at Jess, who shrugged.  
  
"What do you think hon?" she asked looking at Rory.  
  
She looked at Jess and he knew she was hoping for some indication as to how he felt but he couldn't give it to her, instead he shrugged again.  
  
Rory glared at him and under other circumstances he might have enjoyed her discomfort somewhat.  
  
She turned to her mom. "I think it'll be interesting."  
  
Interesting? Interesting!  
  
Talk about sugar coating! As far as he knew Skye and Rory hadn't seen or spoken to each other since Rory had found out who she really was.  
  
It would be great if they got along but he honestly didn't know if he was ready for that. Luke looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Great! Loving the enthusiasm by the way." Lorelai said.  
  
Jess chanced another look at Rory and saw the hurt on her face.  
  
He sighed and breathed deeply,  
  
"Look Lorelai I'm sorry. It just caught me by surprise. I uh never expected another dinner invitation to your home considering the last time," He looked at Luke. "I'll speak to Skye."  
  
He caught Rory's smile out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He loved her smile.  
  
Lorelai looked quite pleased herself.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"So what time should I tell her?"  
  
"Six thirty?" she asked all three.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The Gilmore girls grabbed their coats and smiled.  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
"Later."  
  
When they were gone Luke stayed where he was watching Jess.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was a good thing you did."  
  
"Yeah well thanks."  
  
"Why'd you say yes?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You're always going at me for being so unsociable etc so why you're complaining now?"  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
"Aren't you? Anyway I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to spend more time with Lorelai."  
  
"You mean like you would with Rory?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Are you okay with this whole thing Jess?"  
  
"Who me? Of course - I've got no worries. No worries at all."  
  
Yeah right!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I need some suggestions on how the dinner should go so please HELP. 


	9. Opening up

A/N: Well anyway, here's the dinner. thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Opening up  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost midnight and Stars Hollow's inhabitants were all tucked up safe and sound.  
  
All except two; one waiting patiently at the gazebo, the other making their way toward it.  
  
"Hey Skye." He got up as she got closer, smiling despite the chilliness of the night.  
  
"Are you sure you're not up past curfew? Wouldn't want you to turn into a pumpkin now." She teased.  
  
"Ha! Ha!"  
  
They sat down facing each other, enjoying the quietness the small town brought.  
  
"So," she asked, "what's the deal Mariano? Dragging me out of bed at this late hour. I could've been dreaming about Prince Charming."  
  
"Dragging you out of bed?" he spluttered. "Please!"  
  
"Okay so maybe I wasn't in bed, that doesn't mean I'm not curious."  
  
She was actually walking around the Inn's grounds. It was a change from the fast pace of New York.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Spill!"  
  
"Lorelai invited us for dinner."  
  
This was not what she had been expecting.  
  
"Us?" She looked at him enquiringly.  
  
"As in you, me, Luke and Lane."  
  
"As in everyone who knows." She realised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting." She said for lack of a better word.  
  
"I know."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," he looked at his watch, "well actually tonight."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
He was trying his evasive techniques again.  
  
"Don't answer the question with a question."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know. I'm trying not to think about it."  
  
She hooked her arm into Jess', silently giving her support.  
  
"I could always say I can't make it."  
  
"But you don't want to."  
  
"No." she confirmed.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it might not be so bad."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her Jess?"  
  
"I'm afraid to."  
  
She put her head on his shoulder. "It's not a catastrophe."  
  
"Maybe I'm just not ready." He bit out.  
  
"Okay I can take a hint." She told him, not taking offence to his remark.  
  
"Sorry Skye." He lifted her head to look at her.  
  
"No need to apologise. Hey, don't you have school tomorrow?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that you have to go."  
  
"Yeah I know it's my future, yadda yadda."  
  
"Don't be so dismissive, you've got brains Jess. Don't waste that."  
  
She wished he would give himself a break.  
  
They sat there for a while, arm in arm.  
  
"I better go if I'm gonna be able to get up later." He told her.  
  
"You're losing your touch." Referring to when they had stayed for a couple of days at a time without sleep.  
  
"Old age will do that to ya." He grinned. "Want me to walk you back?"  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna stay here for a while, look at the stars." She saw his pensive look, "Don't worry I'll stay out of sight."  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking."  
  
"What were you?"  
  
"Don't get lost in your thoughts Skye. Midnight is the darkest hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory's nerves started to kick in. It was six 'o clock - almost time.  
  
Lane was already there, after some serious grovelling to Mama Kim.  
  
"Do I look okay?" she asked for what seemed the hundredth time.  
  
"Ror, you look great." Lane told her.  
  
"Nervous are we?" Lorelai asked, coming into the room.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Uh maybe 'cause the last time Jess came to dinner it was a disaster, and maybe 'cause she hadn't seen Skye since she decided to give her a chance, and maybe 'cause she was afraid she was going to embarrass herself.  
  
"No particular reason." She told her mom.  
  
"Well the food won't be a mess up 'cause I didn't cook."  
  
"Thank goodness." Her and Lane said together, laughing.  
  
"Hey I'll have you know I make a mean um. okay never mind."  
  
Rory looked at the clock, the butterflies beating against her abdomen profusely.  
  
She actually thought she was about to get sick.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
Showtime!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What on earth was I thinking?  
  
Jess' panic didn't show on his face as he, Luke and Skye made their way up the steps to the Gilmore porch.  
  
But somehow he knew she knew.  
  
It was confirmed when she gently squeezed his hand, winking at him.  
  
He took a couple of calming breaths and smiled at her.  
  
"You okay?" Luke asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, this night sure won't be dull. and Jess?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please try not to give a repeat performance of the last time."  
  
Jess sighed, the more he was trying to forget that, the more people kept bringing it up.  
  
"Gee, I don't know Luke, it - "  
  
"Jess!" Luke cut him off menacingly.  
  
He was about to reply when Luke knocked on the door. He thought he was going to throw up,  
  
Lorelai opened the door.  
  
"Hi all come in."  
  
"Hi Lorelai." Skye greeted, looking at him pointedly  
  
"Hi." He said, finding his voice.  
  
Rory and Lane walked in then catching his attention. The feeling of nervousness receded somewhat at the sight of her.  
  
"Hi guys," she said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Rory, Lane." Skye answered.  
  
He noticed Lane was starting to get a starry-eyed look again but then Rory discreetly jabbed her with her elbow. He stifled a laugh.  
  
"Nice place." Skye remarked to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm just gonna put this in the kitchen." Luke said.  
  
"Oh you brought us coffee!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
"Geez calm down woman! You're acting as if you've never had the stuff."  
  
"Lukey, my coffee king. Lukey my - "  
  
Jess shook his head as Luke and Lorelai made their way to the kitchen, leaving the four of them alone. in a not too comfortable silence.  
  
"So can I get you anything to drink Jess, Skye?" Lorelai asked a moment later, unknowingly saving them from the discomfort."  
  
"Um," Skye grinned, looking at Jess who shook his head. He SO did not need to deal with lectures about teenagers and alcohol right then. Even though he knew Skye was only teasing him. "soda would be great thanks."  
  
"Make it two." He said.  
  
Skye was doing exactly what he had done when he first stepped into the Gilmore home, looking at the pictures. She picked one up, smiling. It was one of Rory and Lane laughing in the snow.  
  
Lane laughed, "That was taken the year before Rory went to Chilton."  
  
"Looks like you guys had a lot of fun."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Here you go," Lorelai brought in the drinks. "Luke's busy in there, he doesn't trust me with the food. Now I wonder why?"  
  
"My mom's not exactly a kitchen expert." Rory told Skye.  
  
"I can relate."  
  
"So are you guys hungry? Or do you want to sit and talk first?"  
  
"Hungry!" Jess and Rory said, causing Skye to smile.  
  
"Okay the masses have spoken, Luke we're coming in!"  
  
They made their way into the kitchen to help carry the plates to the table that Lorelai had set up in the living room.  
  
"Smells great!"  
  
One of the reasons Jess wanted to eat was so he didn't have to sit around making idle chit chat but one look at both Rory and Skye's faces told him there was no way he was going to get out of here tonight without giving up some sort of information.  
  
What was worse was that he was seated with Skye next to him and Rory directly opposite him. How was he supposed to eat when every time he looked up her eyes would meet his?  
  
Lane was in between Rory and Skye with Lorelai and Luke separating him and Rory.  
  
If he didn't know better he'd say the seating arrangements were planned specifically to torment him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye wasn't feeling too comfortable herself. She couldn't help thinking she was being sussed out by Lorelai and Luke.  
  
But she could handle it, if it meant that Jess would ultimately be happy, she could handle anything.  
  
They passed the food around and began eating.  
  
"So Skye," Lorelai asked in between mouthfuls of pasta, "This must be quite an adjustment for you. Aren't you missing the City life?"  
  
And so the inquisition begins. She glanced at Jess surreptitiously. "It's okay, I'm not experiencing any withdrawal symptoms yet."  
  
"From New York or from the music?" Lane asked.  
  
"From New York, I guess. I'll always have my music, so that's never a problem for me."  
  
"You're seventeen right?"  
  
"Right. Why do you look so unsure of that?"  
  
"It's just your writing isn't what I would expect from someone your age."  
  
"So what do you expect, bubblegum pop?" she asked, though not defensively.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Hey don't knock it. Britney has entertained millions around the world."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it's alright if that's what you're going for." Skye said.  
  
"What, bubblegum pop?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, entertaining."  
  
"So you're not in it for the entertainment?" Rory asked her.  
  
"No, not for other people. I'm in it 'cause I love music; it's my way of living."  
  
My solace.  
  
"So you could say you're maybe in it to entertain yourself?" Lane interjected.  
  
"Maybe. But if that's what people wanna think, then let them."  
  
"Skye's not big on what other people think." Jess added with a touch of pride.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by the rest.  
  
"Well, I can certainly see why you two bonded." Luke said.  
  
Jess looked at him amused.  
  
"So next question," Lorelai interrupted. "How long do you two know each other?"  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
"Since second grade. We were put in a project together at school. You know alphabetical order."  
  
"And the rest is history?"  
  
"Something like that." She looked at Jess and grinned.  
  
"So then you would know why Jess is so super friendly and courteous."  
  
Skye almost choked on her soda.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? I was only kidding."  
  
Okay now this was going to no-go territory. One look at Jess told Skye she had to change the subject and fast.  
  
"So Luke, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"The diner. what's up with that?"  
  
"What is it a problem?"  
  
"No, crap! I didn't mean to offend you. I think it's cool, you know. A diner in a small town. Great food, excellent coffee."  
  
"Amen!" Rory and Lorelai chorused.  
  
"Well, abbreviated version - it was my dad's hardware store and I love to cook so when he died I converted it into Luke's diner."  
  
"Yeah, where the career opportunities are endless." Jess put in sarcastically.  
  
Skye kicked him under the table, "Jess!"  
  
"See, I was just waiting for you to say something witty." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey, I only call it like I see it."  
  
Skye saw Rory start to fidget across the table. This definitely had the makings of a disaster.  
  
"Jess, why don't you go get some air."  
  
When he made no effort to move, she kicked him again and added a glare just for good measure.  
  
He reluctantly scooted his chair back, banging the back door on his way out.  
  
Skye sighed, "Rory, maybe you should go talk to him?" "Good idea." Lane added.  
  
Rory smiled at her, really smiled and they shared a look of understanding.  
  
When she was gone, Skye turned to Luke and Lorelai, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, this is no different from the last time." Luke said.  
  
"He's just a bit on edge."  
  
"Why? Is there something about Jess we have to know?"  
  
"I don't know what you do know, do I can't really answer that question."  
  
"There's more to your and Jess' relationship isn't there?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"There's more to Jess, period."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was leaning over the railing when she found him. His stance angry.  
  
"Jess?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?" he turned to face her, the sorrow on his face nearly took her breath away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Rory, I don't know."  
  
She hated to see him like this, her heart squeezed painfully at the idea of him being in pain.  
  
She put her hand on his arm and when he didn't pull away she took it as a good sign.  
  
"I was a jerk."  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
A small smile crossed his mouth. She smiled back.  
  
"Why must you always do that? Push people away when they're trying to help, to get close?"  
  
"'Cause I don't know why they bother, no one sticks around anyway!" he bit out angrily. Rory almost flinched.  
  
Instead she pulled him closer to her and he held her close. Rory felt like crying.  
  
She felt him calm down but he didn't pull away, in fact he draw her closer, resting his cheek against her hair.  
  
They were lost in each other and Rory thought that she could stay this way forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke was sitting in the kitchen when Jess and Rory came back inside.  
  
He watched Jess as Rory left, giving them time alone. For a moment he thought Jess was going to follow her but he was surprised when he sat down opposite him.  
  
"Listen Luke," Jess began, "about earlier."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I'm um I'm sorry. I was a bit harsh."  
  
"Really, I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"What do you want me to say Jess? I don't expect you to understand my choices in life."  
  
"But I could try."  
  
"What?" He definitely wasn't expecting this.  
  
"You heard me. Look I know things aren't gonna change overnight. There's a lot I don't know about you and there's a lot you don't know about me. but I am going to try to be more, less - "  
  
"Jerkish?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And so they sat in the silence, in the Gilmore kitchen. There were a lot of wounds to heal but the fact that they were still sitting together spoke volumes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory walked back into the living room. "Thanks for dinner Lorelai." Skye said.  
  
"Could you even call it dinner?"  
  
Skye shrugged  
  
"So compared to last time, how would you rate this one?" Lane asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh I'd say its on par."  
  
"Oh. okay"  
  
Lorelai started cleaning the table.  
  
"Um, do you think maybe you could wait before going in there mom?"  
  
"Sure, what do you think they're saying?"  
  
"I have no idea but there's no screaming so that's a good thing." Rory answered, looking at Skye.  
  
"Lane," Lorelai said, "do you think maybe you could give me a hand in my room quickly?"  
  
"Sure." She said catching on quickly.  
  
So Rory and Skye were left in the living room.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why'd you send me out after him?"  
  
"You know why Rory." She said sitting on the couch.  
  
Rory joined her, "I mean, I would think you would've gone after him."  
  
"I could have but" she turned to face Rory, "it wouldn't have meant the same to him."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You're a smart girl, you figure it out."  
  
"He didn't say much."  
  
"But he held you and let you hold him." Skye stated.  
  
"How did you know?" Rory blinked. She'd seen the minimum interaction between them and she didn't know how they were together before she'd arrived but she knew Rory had managed to creep into Jess' heart  
  
"Jess puts up a mask that he only lets a few people past. And you're one of them Rory, he feels safe with you, he'll let you close."  
  
"Physically yes but not emotionally."  
  
"He's let you closer than you realise Rory. Closer than you realise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Quite emotional I know and really sucky. I am really sorry that it's so bad. Hopefully the rest will be better. 


	10. Answers within

A/N: Wow! Can't believe I'm actually on chapter 10. Couldn't have done it  
  
Without ya.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Answers within  
  
~~~  
  
Skye's words were still ringing in Rory's mind the next morning and all through school.  
  
Paris had chastised her for not concentrating but for once Rory didn't care.  
  
She barely made it through the day and when the time finally came to go home, she wasted no time in getting out of Chilton's hallowed halls.  
  
For the first time in forever Rory didn't go to Luke's as soon as she got off the bus, instead she went to the source of her confusion.  
  
She needed answers and there was only one place she was going to get them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Skye wasn't that surprised to see her.  
  
She knew she's piqued Rory's curiosity the night before and curiosity could be a powerful thing. Especially when it came to the people you cared most about.  
  
She began picking up the music sheets that were strewn across the bed.  
  
"Am I intruding? I'm sorry, I should've called."  
  
"Don't be crazy, this is just some stuff I'm working on, nothing major. I'm not on a streak at the moment. Have a seat."  
  
Rory sat down, looking perturbed. Skye might have laughed if it were anyone else.  
  
"So," she asked after no questions were forthcoming, "as much as I'd like to believe you're here because of my magnetic charm, we both know that's not the case. So why don't you tell me what is." "Last night - " Rory began  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Last night you said something and its been stuck in my head."  
  
"No offence Rory but you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."  
  
"You said he's let me closer than I realise. What'd you mean?"  
  
"Exactly that."  
  
"Skye come on!"  
  
"Okay," she walked to the window staring out of it. "What do you think is a little may be according to your standards. But to Jess that same little might be everything."  
  
Rory didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"So you're saying what he lets me see of the real him is a real big deal to him?"  
  
"Yes. I know it's frustrating but you have to be patient."  
  
"He doesn't make it easy." Rory slumped onto the bed.  
  
Skye watched her thoughtfully for a few minutes.  
  
"Why is it so important that he opens up to you?"  
  
Rory bolted upright.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I - I care about him."  
  
"You sure that's the real reason, that you care?" Skye asked emphasising the last word.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Skye laughed.  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions Rory."  
  
But then her expression turned serious. "You came here for answers but the truth is the real answer is inside you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lane saw Jess at his locker after school. She contemplated turning around but decided against it.  
  
She had to start somewhere and sometime, it might as well be now.  
  
"Hey Jess, funny seeing you here."  
  
She mentally kicked herself, great ice- breaker.  
  
Jess shrugged, apparently not taking offence. "Hey Lane."  
  
"So - " she started uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going the diner?" And now we're onto asking the obvious.  
  
"Yes Lane."  
  
She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll see ya."  
  
She started walking away, silently berating herself.  
  
"Hey Lane!" he called after her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He walked up to her. "You wanna walk with me? That is if you don't mind the town turning on you 'cause you're walking with its menace."  
  
She felt oddly happy at his invitation and she didn't realise it showed.  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
"Cool, so let's go."  
  
She still felt a bit weird after last night. She was dying to know what happened between him and Rory, she hadn't had a chance to speak to her and asking Jess was completely out of the question.  
  
"What if the big bad wolf finds out?" he asked when they were outside the building.  
  
She smiled at his description of her mom.  
  
"No one's ever called her that before. I think I'll be able to manipulate the circumstances to my advantage to a certain degree."  
  
"Nice." Jess nodded approvingly.  
  
"You would appreciate that tactic, being Stars Hollow's own James Dean."  
  
"This town's too narrow minded, it needs a little diversity."  
  
"And you took it upon yourself to provide just that."  
  
"Well somebody's gotta do it."  
  
"It's not the town that's narrow minded Jess, it's some of the people in it. Some."  
  
"Like your mom?"  
  
"Yeah and Taylor and Kirk and Dea-" she broke off.  
  
He looked at her peculiarly, "You can say bag boy's name Lane. I mean he is your friend isn't he."  
  
"Yeah, its just - " she was not prepared for the way the conversation was going.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me." He said dejectedly.  
  
For a brief moment he looked so sad and she recalled what Skye had said.  
  
There's more to Jess, period.  
  
"It's just that I feel weird around him since Rory and he broke up."  
  
"Were you close?" more light-heartedly  
  
"We spoke to each other, he was cool."  
  
"Was? Why the past tense?"  
  
"Well we don't speak anymore."  
  
"'Cause of the weirdness?" he asked kicking a stone.  
  
"On my side yeah but I don't know why he stopped. I guess Rory was the only link between us. You've seen how we are in class."  
  
"You mean when I'm there." "Jess -" she so wished she hadn't said that.  
  
"It's okay Lane. It's only what everyone else thinks."  
  
"But you don't care."  
  
"No."  
  
He didn't sound so sure to Lane but she wasn't gonna push it. She never would have thought she could have a conversation with Jess. One where he wasn't monosyllabic.  
  
She was starting to realise that Rory and Skye were right in defending him. There was more to him than met the eye.  
  
"Jess can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure you can ask, I can't guarantee an answer though."  
  
At least he was honest.  
  
"Were you and Skye ever closer?"  
  
"We've never been closer than we are now Lane."  
  
Her eyes widened, misunderstanding what he said.  
  
"Emotionally I mean. If you want to know if we had a physical relationship why don't you just ask?"  
  
He seemed to be enjoying making her feel ill at ease.  
  
"Maybe it's none of my business," she said even though she really wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
She got the hint that that line of questioning was over but she felt that a friendship of sorts with Jess was just beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was not feeling like speaking to anyone until she had some time to think about her visit to Skye.  
  
The real answer is inside you.  
  
She walked around the grounds of the inn to clear her mind.  
  
It wasn't working her mind kept wondering . to Jess. To the time when she discovered they shared a love for literature.  
  
To the time when she he'd asked her if she'd thought the fake murder scene was funny.  
  
To the time when he introduced Skye to them.  
  
To when he was waiting for her at the bus stop.  
  
Most of all she kept on thinking of the desolate expression on his face when she found him on the back porch the night before.  
  
And suddenly she realised that by asking Skye all those questions she was actually trying to get herself to admit that she had one big question and that she had the answer, deep inside she had the answer.  
  
Only question left was what was she going to do about it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So I hope this one was better than the last. Let me know what you think PLEASE. 


	11. Could it be?

A/N: I have so many ideas in my hard but sometimes it's really hard to get them out sounding right. I am sure most of you can relate. So I apologise in advance if this isn't up to scratch.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Could it be?  
~~~  
  
She watched him from beneath her lashes, seeing him in a new light.  
  
Could it really be?  
  
But how could it not when everything seemed different - the sun was brighter, the coffee tasted better and her palms were with out a doubt even sweatier.  
  
She didn't want to scare him and she knew that he might be a little freaked out if she told him - told him what exactly?  
  
In truth Rory still had a couple of things to figure out before she revealed anything.  
  
But it made her happy knowing that she had this secret and that she could let it out when the time was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess was reading 'Across the river and into the trees' when he felt his hair stand on end again.  
  
She was standing in the doorway watching him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What's up?" he asked putting the book down.  
  
"Nothing much. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said, motioning to the book.  
  
"It's okay, not like I haven't read it before."  
  
"True, you and Hemingway were always joined at the hip." She mused.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there whole day?"  
  
"Is that your way of asking me to come in?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Yeah."  
  
"Well now how could I possibly resist the suaveness and panache of that?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
They laughed.  
  
Skye sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"So, last night . quite a an evening huh?"  
  
He grimaced, "Now you know why I wasn't so keen on it."  
  
"Come on Jess," she patted his leg, "the night wasn't a complete disaster was it?"  
  
They both knew what she was talking about.  
  
"No I guess not." He conceded smiling.  
  
"You can do better than that, lot's better."  
  
"Okay," he knew she wouldn't drop it unless he gave her more information.  
  
He also knew it wasn't because she was inquisitive but more because she did care about him.  
  
"I was glad when she came out after me. I didn't realise how badly I wanted her to until she was there... She asked what happened with Luke."  
  
"And?" she pressed gently.  
  
"And," he sighed. "I said I didn't know."  
  
Jess lay back and closed his eyes. He could feel her watching him in the silence but it didn't bother him. He didn't feel like he was being dissected emotionally.  
  
One of the things about Skye was that she knew when to let him come to her on his own and when to coax his feelings out into the open.  
  
This time he knew she was waiting but that he'd talk when he was ready.  
  
"I felt every thing fade away when she held me," he said long moments later, "It was just us."  
  
She lay down, facing him, leaning on her right arm.  
  
"That's great Jess."  
  
He looked at her, "You're happy for me." He stated.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she didn't ask him how he knew but he knew she wanted to know.  
  
"Your eyes - they're really light at the moment, almost lavender."  
  
"Ah, the blessing of having ever changing eye colour."  
  
"Yeah, at least that way I have the advantage of knowing when to stay out of your way."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, enjoying the game. He could see that she knew he was changing the subject but she played along - for the moment anyway.  
  
"When they turn almost completely midnight blue, except for the outer rings."  
  
She lay a hand on his chest, "You sure know a lot about my irises."  
  
"What can I say? Something so fascinating is worth watching."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She swatted him playfully. "Nice subtle tactic Jess, if I didn't know you I would've fallen for it."  
  
Playtime over!  
  
"Seriously though, I am very happy for you. You deserve this."  
  
"Sometimes I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well I'm sure enough for the both of us." She stated firmly.  
  
Jess stared at the ceiling, letting the quietness and security of her presence envelop him.  
  
"She feels the same you know."  
  
She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know everything."  
  
"No," said turning to face her, "How can you say she feels the same when I don't even know what I'm feeling?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "Come on Jess! Don't give me that crap for crying out loud."  
  
"Why area you getting so worked up?"  
  
"Because you know how you feel, she knows how she feels. Why don't you two just admit it to yourselves and to each other?"  
  
Jess really couldn't deal with the emotions her words evoked so he jumped off the bed and looked out the window.  
  
"There's nothing that exciting out there Jess."  
  
Still he couldn't, wouldn't look at her.  
  
He heard her come up behind him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
He stood rigidly, still refusing to acknowledge her.  
  
"Why must you be so damn stubborn Mariano? You know that crap doesn't work with me!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked finally, still looking out the window.  
  
He didn't see Skye rake her hands through her hair in utter frustration.  
  
"Do you care about me?"  
  
This caught his attention, "WHAT?" he asked, whirling around to her.  
  
"Do you care about me?" she asked again, this time more slowly.  
  
"How can you ask me that?" He couldn't believe this.  
  
"Just answer the question." She said impatiently.  
  
"Of course I CARE!" He more than cared - he loved her. "G-d Skye what are you trying to pull?"  
  
He saw something flash in her eyes, something akin to hurt but still she kept on.  
  
"And do you know that I care about you?'  
  
"Yes." He answered without wavering. "Where's this going?"  
  
"So why for goodness sake Jess can you not believe that you could care about someone else, that that same someone else could care about you - deeply without doubts?"  
  
"I - "  
  
"Why do you have do keep putting yourself down?"  
  
He stood watching her, not knowing how or why he should defend himself.  
  
"She cares damn it? Rory cares and not 'cause she's looking for some thrill or because she feels sorry for you!"  
  
Jess finally saw that Skye was agitated and angry at his ambivalence. And it made it wonder.  
  
Could she speaking the truth?  
  
Could it be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Sorry it was mostly one sided and to all the Rory/Jess fans (I am definitely included here just in case you didn't notice) there will be some action between them in the next chapter. 


	12. Celestial Beings

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers who are still following this.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Celestial Beings  
  
~~~  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STARS HOLLOW HIGH STUDENTS. THIS IS TO INFORM YOU THAT TICKETS FOR THE CELESTIAL BALL WILL BE ON SALE FROM TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL THANK YOU."  
  
Choruses of 'yahs' followed the announcement but as usual Jess wasn't caught up in all the ebullience.  
  
This town had so many dances and celebrations that it hardly gave you a chance to anticipate the next festivity. Not that he would fall under that category.  
  
Instead he continued making his notes in the margins of his book.  
  
He was so rapt in the task that it took awhile for the person standing in front of him to be noticed.  
  
"Hey Lane. Didn't see you standing there."  
  
"Yeah, I got that. I must say it does wonders for a girls ego."  
  
"What?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Being sidelined by Hemingway. It is Hemingway right?"  
  
"Naturally," he smiled. "And I didn't think you cared much.  
  
"Well," she shrugged, "I figured our friend - , our relationsh-, us, we." She babbled. "We," she continued, "are in incipient of something and I didn't want, wouldn't want that to wane." She trailed off abashedly.  
  
Jess just stared at her, hardly believing his ears.  
  
"But you obviously don't share that opinion so forget I ever said anything okay." She said, turning away.  
  
Jess' reflexes kicked in and he shot out of his seat, grabbing hold of her arm. "Lane, wait."  
  
She turned to him anticipatory.  
  
"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It's just 'cause I never expected it."  
  
"Oh okay." She looked a little less embarrassed but no less uncertain.  
  
"It's the only reason I swear."  
  
He saw her uncertainty was gone now and he was glad.  
  
"I can't say I really blame you for your reaction. Not many olive branches have been extended to you of late."  
  
He grabbed his book off the table, Jess wasn't a firm believer in back packs or anything which would remotely be misconstrued as him being interested in taking his schooling seriously.  
  
"Is that what you were doing, extending an olive branch?" he asked as they made they way out to lunch.  
  
"Some variation thereof, yes."  
  
"Well in that case I accept it." He grinned at her.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"So," she asked filling in the silence between them, "you going to the dance?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Jess asked in consternation.  
  
"No, why would I be?"  
  
"No offence Lane but these small town traditions and trivialities - not my style."  
  
He didn't tell her that he didn't see himself going unless it was with a certain Ayn Rand admirer and he knew the chances of that happening were slim.  
  
"You jest. I always pictured you being the life of the party. What with your superb social and people skills."  
  
"Are you dabbling in sarcasm?"  
  
"No never."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Why the interest?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm on the committee."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured I should get more involved in school activities plus this way I have a legitimate reason to be away from home."  
  
"Ah, the cunning mind that is Lane Kim."  
  
"Case of survival."  
  
"I understand."  
  
By some unspoken, mutual consent they made their way to one of the tables under the shelter of a tree.  
  
"So," he asked her, "What exactly does being a member of the Celestial Ball committee entail?"  
  
"Didn't think you cared much." She threw back at him.  
  
He laughed. "Just making polite conversation I guess."  
  
"Polite is hardly a word I'd associate with you Jess." She said good- naturedly.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Though I will say you have a certain je ne suis qua."  
  
"Merci mademoiselle. But what - ?"  
  
"I don't know, hence the term je ne suis qua."  
  
"I know what it means Lane, it was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I have yet to fully grasp the sport of bantering with Jess Mariano. Maybe I should get some tips." She joked.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Skye . Rory."  
  
Jess nearly choked.  
  
"Rory?" He managed.  
  
"Oh come on, you have to admit that you two have that particular art down to a science. But then again I shouldn't really be surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?" She definitely had him interested in this line of conversation.  
  
"Um, I didn't really mean anything by it." She stammered but he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Lane. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"It's not a major secret or anything."  
  
"So then there's no reason for you not to share."  
  
He knew he had her there.  
  
"Even though the rest of the town thought you were bad news, she always stood up for you. I never got until now."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Why she only had good things to say about you, despite your admiration for Hemingway, - her words not mine, why she always defended you." She said parenthetically.  
  
"She did, she does?" Jess hadn't known that she was actively standing up against the mob of his 'fan club'.  
  
"You know she does."  
  
Because you know you feel, she knows how she feels. Why don't you two just admit it to yourselves and to each other?  
  
Not for the first time he remembered what Skye had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory waited anxiously on the steps of Stars Hollow High; not wanting to seem to fervent but not disinterested either.  
  
Five minutes to go. but what if he wasn't at school today? She knew he wasn't a fan of learning under the structures set for you by academic institutions. No, he was more of a hands on, experience it for yourself kind of guy. She supposed that was where he got his worldliness.  
  
Her heart jumped in her throat when the bell rang, she really had no idea why she was so nervous.  
  
Throngs of students made their way out before she caught sight of him. She almost laughed at the expression on his face. She thought that that must have been how she looked when he had come to get her at the bus stop.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey yourself." She smiled at his uncertainty.  
  
He half turned, motioning behind him. "Lane should be out in a little bit."  
  
"I'm not here to see Lane, although I have nothing against seeing Lane I hasten to add, this time I'm looking for someone else."  
  
"Oh? Do I know this person whom you seek?"  
  
"Maybe. You see he's kinda hard to miss. His aura alone is very discernible from us lesser mortals."  
  
"So it's a him huh?"  
  
"Uh huh." She grinned at him.  
  
"What about the rest of him?" he asked raising his eyebrows twice in quick succession.  
  
"Jess!" she blushed delicately.  
  
"Okay I'm only kidding. This isn't superciliousness but I gather you're waiting for me?"  
  
"And the gold star goes to." she said clapping her hands.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"So how was school?"  
  
"It was okay I suppose."  
  
"Wow! That's great praise coming from you." She said as they automatically fell into step beside each other.  
  
"Yeah well, don't count on it being a regular occurrence." He said in disdain.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She volleyed back. "So what made this day so okay compared to the others?"  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Really?" This came as a pleasant surprise to Rory.  
  
"Uh-huh. She and I had lunch together, although the intake of food was pushed to wayside by more appealing tête-à-tête's. She's not so bad."  
  
"Will wanders never cease?" she asked shaking her head.  
  
He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You actually speaking in favourable tones of someone in this town. Could it be that Stars Hollow is growing on you?"  
  
He laughed, "If I recall correctly you are spoken of favourably by me, in fact by every one in this town, not that that's a bad thing of course, not my style naturally. And to answer your question, it's not the town that's growing on me but some and I reiterate some, of the people."  
  
He was looking at her so intensely and yet Rory couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. She found herself not wanting to.  
  
Time was a foreign concept to her just then; she had no idea they stood there, staring at each other.  
  
Eventually the spell lifted and they carried on walking. Rory felt her heart warm up her entire being.  
  
"And Rory," he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You'll never be anything less than a goddess to me?"  
  
Rory stopped in her tracks, gauging his seriousness. She found not a trace of mirth in the depths of his eyes.  
  
There were no words to describe how she felt at that moment and to express gratitude of any sort would somehow trivialise the meaning of the moment.  
  
Instead she took hold of his hand. It was meant as innocent contact but the sparks she felt shooting up her arm belied her intentions.  
  
She didn't let go.  
  
"So, the Celestial Ball's coming up right?" she chanced a sideways glance at him. He was smiling.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Lane's on the committee."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, I take it you're not going." She asked despite knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"You got that right."  
  
She looked downward, not letting him see that she was in fact disappointed by his outright dismissal of it.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while but still walked hand in hand.  
  
"Why so morose all of a sudden?" he asked tugging her gently.  
  
So he had noticed her change of mood.  
  
"I'm not glum." "Okay so why so quiet then."  
  
"I've got nothing to say."  
  
He stopped short, "This from the person who can go on and about the positive points of a forty page monologue?"  
  
"My verbal skills come and go in stages." She quoted him.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?" he asked with a touch of worry.  
  
"Nothing Jess." She just wanted to forget the whole thing. She didn't know why she had expected any other reaction from him.  
  
She could feel him watching her as they made their way to the diner but still she decided not to say a word about what she was really feeling.  
  
They had just passed Doose's market when he stopped short again. She looked at him enquiringly.  
  
"Rory will you do me the honour of going to the Celestial Ball with me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it ended so abruptly but I was in a hurry to get it posted. Also I Apologise for my spelling for certain French words, it's not my forte. Also, but most importantly please let me know what you think. 


	13. Dancing King

A/N: Thanks for the support so far.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Dancing King  
  
~~~  
  
Rory's blood roared in her ears, she wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly or if she'd just hallucinated.  
  
"Excuse me?" she squawked.  
  
"You know what," he said letting go of her hand, "Never mind."  
  
She got hold of his arm before he could walk away, panic setting in.  
  
"Jess, no - please." She said haltingly.  
  
"Quite a contradiction Rory. First a refusal, then pleading. So which one is it?" he asked with infuriating smugness.  
  
Rory was sorely tempted to smack his beautiful face.  
  
She made to walk away from him, not wanting to deal with him with the mood he was in.  
  
He stopped her by calling out.  
  
"I asked if you would go the Ball with me." She turned to see him rake his hands through his hair. The dishevelled look only added to his appeal even though he didn't realise it.  
  
"You mean like on a date?" she asked cautiously even though her heart skipped a beat at the idea of a date with Jess.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have to be a date date per say. I mean it could be two people, namely you and me,"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Who happen to be attending the same social gathering -"  
  
"Carry on." Rory had to admit she was enjoying his degree of discomfort.  
  
"Who could spend time together if they so wish, maybe share a soda, considering there will be a lack of alcohol, maybe a dance."  
  
She didn't think it was possible for something that wasn't a date to sound so tantalising.  
  
"Like a non-date you mean?"  
  
His discomfort visibly went down a notch or two.  
  
"Like a non-date." He agreed somewhat aversely.  
  
"I didn't think going to school dances was your style." Rory asked, deciding to draw out his squirmish tendencies.  
  
"Yeah, well. I have my moments." He said evasively.  
  
"Good to know you're not a total lost cause."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't believe he had just blurted it out like that. Talk about savoir faire and all that crap.  
  
Plus now he'd gotten her to think that he only wanted to go as friends and that was so not the case.  
  
He was sick of being just friends with Rory Gilmore but how could he back out now?  
  
Jess was beginning to think that he was a sucker for punishment.  
  
"So, are we going together or what?" he asked in his usual indifferent attitude but inside he was shaking like a leaf.  
  
He was standing in front of the one person who could break him on the periphery of humiliation and she didn't even have the faintest idea as to effect that she had on him.  
  
"We're going." She smiled, watching him indolently.  
  
Two words and Jess and felt his insides turn to mush though you wouldn't say if from the outer calm he exuded.  
  
He'd learned a long time ago the only way to protect yourself was to keep your true feelings hidden from the world. That way no one could see when you were hurting, when you were vulnerable.  
  
He'd had no trouble keeping those exact feelings that could place you at other people's mercy at bay in the past but at that very moment he had to fight against bringing them to the surface and pulling her into a hug.  
  
Instead he took hold of her hand again; it was enough. for now.  
  
"Good." He smiled at her and they continued into the diner.  
  
He couldn't contain his laughter at Luke's expression a moment later but then he realised it was because he and Rory's hands were still entwined.  
  
He was torn between letting go so as not to cause her any embarrassment and pulling her closer.  
  
Turned out he needn't have worried because she dragged him to the counter without a care.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Rory. Jess." He received a withering glance from Luke and he knew that later they were gonna have a talk, something else to look forward to.  
  
He reluctantly let her go and made his way behind the counter, feeling oddly bereft as he did so.  
  
"So, it's next Saturday night. That okay?" he confirmed with her.  
  
"Perfect. At least now I don't have to explain anything to my grandmother."  
  
"Oh yes, the delightful Friday night dinners."  
  
"A joy to behold."  
  
"I can imagine." He said as he started filling her coffee cup.  
  
"They're not half bad some of the time actually."  
  
"It must be nice to have the support of a family." He said wistfully.  
  
He mentally kicked himself he didn't want to have dark or piteous conversations with Rory, not when things were going so well with them.  
  
"You have a family Jess." She said quietly.  
  
"Sure in the literal sense but its not what I meant."  
  
Again he found himself opening up to her and it wasn't as scary as he first thought it would be.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"I meant it like a foundation, people who care about you."  
  
She put her hand over his, beckoning him to look at her.  
  
"You have that Jess." She said earnestly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Are you laughing at me? You're laughing at me! Come on Skye." Jess said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said between her chuckles, "it's just you willingly going to a school function and a dance no less."  
  
"You're not helping at all you know."  
  
She eventually calmed down and watched him, her eyes still twinkling with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Come on Jess, you know its not like that."  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"It's great!"  
  
"Yeah sure." He started pacing in front of her again and Skye found herself having to hold in her glee. He obviously wasn't impressed with her reaction.  
  
"No, seriously it is." She stood in front of him. "What exactly is the problem?"  
  
"We're going as friends."  
  
"I see." Now she understood. "I take it when you picked up the courage to ask her you didn't exactly have this in mind."  
  
"I didn't have anything in mind Skye!" he said, clearly unsettled. "I don't normally do this kind of thing."  
  
"What ask girls that you like out?"  
  
"No! Asking girls that I like out to dances, going to dances, dancing at dances.dances!" he sat down with his hands in his head, seemingly all his energy expended from his little harangue.  
  
Skye smiled. At last he'd admitted that he liked her.  
  
"Will you calm down. You're making way too big a deal of this."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Firstly you've gone to dances Jess, albeit not school dances, more like clubs but dances nonetheless. Secondly you can dance, damn well in fact. You just think it will ruin your reputation and thirdly asking a girl that you like to a dance isn't entirely loathsome."  
  
She said raising a finger for each point that she made, hoping that one or all would sink into his tortuous mind.  
  
Finally after a parturient silence the beginnings of a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"I can dance can't I?" he said a touch conceitedly.  
  
She laughed at his arrogance at picking out the point where she paid him a compliment.  
  
"You sure can." She conceded because it was true. He just kept that part him hidden like a lot of his other skills.  
  
"I can't believe I'm taking her somewhere, that she actually wants to be seen in public with me." He mused after their jovialness had died down.  
  
"Why does it surprise you so much?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know what Jess I don't get your logic sometimes. You're quick to accept that I love spending time with you and you're not averse to giving your opinion on a diversity of topics and defend them to those who don't share your views."  
  
"Your point?" he asked drolly  
  
"My point is at those times you're brimming with confidence. As well you should be but you should also be when it comes to doing things you don't normally do. You don't care what people think remember."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Do you? I think you've finally met the one person whose opinion does matter do you. More than you care to admit."  
  
"I care about what people think of her."  
  
"So you think that by spending time with you she'll be demeaning herself in the town's eyes?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"She obviously thinks you're worth it and you are by the way."  
  
He looked at her sceptically.  
  
"Hey I speak of experience remember. You're so worth it that I defied my fear of needles for you and I've got the tattoos to prove it."  
  
"Hey you love those." "Of course I do. It's what bonds me to you eternally."  
  
They both lifted their tops to reveal the matching Chinese markings on their hips. Two symbols on each of them. One for trust; the other for love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Really crappy I now, I know the way Jess asked her and what happened after that was not the greatest writing but I'd still love to know what you think. Any suggestions for the Ball . holler! 


	14. Watching your back

Chapter 14  
  
Watching your back  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you serious Rory? That's so cool!" Lane shrieked into the phone later that night, making Rory hold the receiver away from her ear somewhat.  
  
"You sure?" she asked a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I will say I'm a bit surprised but the main thing is you're gonna be there and that's fantastic. And with Jess. Ooh I can't wait!"  
  
"As friends Lane, don't forget that."  
  
"Pooey!"  
  
Rory laughed, "Pooey?"  
  
"Yeah, it was an immediate reaction okay."  
  
"Obviously." She said, still laughing.  
  
"It wasn't that funny Ror."  
  
"Okay, sorry you're right." But she was still grinning.  
  
"This is really cool." Lane said again.  
  
"I thought we'd already established that."  
  
"Well, you must admit this is big news. Almost as big as Skye coming into town - Oh my G-d, she would be perfect!"  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to see where Lane was going with this.  
  
"No way Lane, wipe that idea right out of your head! I mean it." She said austerely.  
  
"It was only a thought."  
  
"Keep it that way."  
  
"I will don't worry, so do you know what you're going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know but its gotta be something new."  
  
"Something special for the big night huh?"  
  
"Lane - " she cut in warningly.  
  
"What? I don't see anything wrong with wanting to look your best."  
  
"Even if it's for Jess?"  
  
"Even if it's for Jess, hell what am I saying Rory? Especially if it's for Jess. His caustic disposition doesn't exactly detract from his magnetism, not one iota."  
  
Rory laughed again, a bit shocked but pleasantly so.  
  
"What would your mom say if she could hear you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd be shipped all the way to Korea again, probably on a more permanent basis."  
  
"Probably," she agreed, "So you better not talk to loud 'cause I'd miss you."  
  
"I'd miss you too."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Look Ror, I gotta go," she said when her mom called in the background "but I'll talk to you soon okay. And I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Lane," I'm happy for me too, "Bye."  
  
She was still smiling when she hung up and Lorelai came into her room.  
  
"So what did Lane have to say about the town princess and the city slicker?"  
  
"Mom, cut it out."  
  
"Okay, seriously what did she say?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"She was psyched."  
  
"Wow! What is the world coming to?" Lorelai asked shaking her head but stopped when Rory eyed her wearily.  
  
"Mom you have to admit he's not that bad."  
  
"I'll admit I've warmed to him but only slightly." She stressed, "okay maybe a little more than slightly." She grudgingly confessed.  
  
"See I told you you'd like him if you gave him a chance."  
  
"Whoa pardna! Who said anything about 'like', I never mentioned the word 'like'. 'Like' was not uttered from these delectable lips. At least not in regard to Jess."  
  
"Why does it sound like you're trying hard to convince yourself and that you're not doing a good job?" Rory challenged her.  
  
"How about Chinese food, sound good to you? 'Cause it sure sounds yum to me." Lorelai said dodging the question, leaving Rory shaking her head.  
  
"Don't change the subject. You can't deny it forever!" she called after her mom who'd gone out with the phone, conveniently deciding it was time to place the order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after eleven when Jess made his way upstairs to his and Luke's apartment.  
  
The lights were off and the silence deafening so he got a fright when he saw Luke sitting in the dark, seemingly waiting for him.  
  
"Last time I checked we did pay the electricity bill." He said laying his book on the table.  
  
"The dark can be comforting. No leave it off." He said when Jess wanted to put the switch on.  
  
He jerked back, "Okay, if you wanna go all Dracula on me be my guest."  
  
"How gracious of you."  
  
Jess was going to go straight to bed but something about seeing his uncle sitting in the dark got to him.  
  
"You know the darkness has its disconcerting points too. It allows you to focus on all the sadness and bitterness in your soul." He said trying to make light of it.  
  
"So you've spent a lot of time in the dark."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." In the figurative sense.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, drawn to the solitary figure across from him, neither of them said a word.  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
He knew Luke expected him to say 'out' but he was trying to make good on a promise to actually make an effort.  
  
"I was with Skye. I told her about Rory and the Ball."  
  
"What'd she say?" he asked, surprise colouring his voice. "You mean after she got over her laughing attack?"  
  
Even in the shadows he could see a faint smile crossed Luke's face and Jess was glad.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He sat down opposite him.  
  
"She thinks its great." He admitted a bit shyly.  
  
"It is." Luke said looking at him seriously. "But you should be careful."  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt her Luke," he bit out defensively. "What makes you think I have the power to do that anyway?"  
  
"I've been watching you two, the whole town's been watching the two of you. You know the story doing the rounds even back then but especially now is that you're the reason her and Dean broke up."  
  
"That's an awful lot to have credit for, even for me don't ya think?"  
  
"Don't be a wise ass Jess."  
  
"I'm not trying to be. All I'm saying is that people have the wrong end of the stick."  
  
If they only knew he was the one who could be hurt. One look into her beautiful eyes and he was a goner.  
  
Who was gonna look out for him?  
  
"I know. That's why I'm saying be careful."  
  
It dawned on Jess then that maybe someone in this town did have his back after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Short I know, Sorry!!!! But its more of a filler until the other stuff happens. Don't forget to click on the purple button ;) 


	15. Nothing so right

A/N: I'm a bit sad that I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 13, are you guys still interested?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Nothing so right  
  
~~~  
  
It was the morning of the Ball and Rory's stomach was doing battle with a mob of butterflies, she wasn't quite sure who was winning.  
  
And sitting in close proximity to Jess wasn't helping, neither was the normally soothing brew of Luke's coffee which only proved to her just how nervous she truly was.  
  
She couldn't help wandering with every glance between the two of them if Jess didn't regret his invitation but then he would grin at her or his eyes would twinkle and all her doubts would disappear.  
  
This cycle continued on playing with her nerves until Jess was called upstairs.  
  
She decided to talk to him so that it would end and she could actually enjoy her coffee.  
  
"Okay, so I'll be over in a couple of minutes - " he was saying on the phone when she walked in.  
  
The sight before her stopped her in her tracks.  
  
He was shirtless, as in half naked, as in Oh my Gosh!  
  
And that was just the back of him!  
  
He was still unaware of her presence and Rory was fine to just stare as he rummaged through a bunch of clothes on his bed, throwing the phone among the pile.  
  
He finally grabbed a black T-shirt and threw it over his head, turning around in the process.  
  
He pulled the shirt down just as he faced her, covering his torso from her view but not before she caught a glimpse of his six pack and the black imprint on his hip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rory, Holy crap!" his heart sat in his throat. He really hadn't expected her to walk in on him and in a state of undress no less.  
  
Then he caught the look on her face and the something that flashed in her eyes, making them appear bluer than usual if that were possible.  
  
"Ror, is everything okay? You seem a bit dazed. Rory!" he asked a bit anxiously, stepping in front of her.  
  
She took a half step back when he got closer, visibly starting. Jess saw that she was back from wherever she'd gone momentarily.  
  
"What?" she asked blushing softly.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A moment ago - you were definitely some place else."  
  
He brushed some stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, caressing her cheek on the way back.  
  
It was as if his hand was reading his heart, touching her the way he'd always dreamed of.  
  
Her blush deepened and he found himself fascinated by the twin flags of colour staining her face, her eyes burning into his.  
  
"Rory?" he asked gently.  
  
"I was um nowhere um I mean I was right here." She stammered.  
  
He didn't know how long they stood that way for, looking into each other's eyes, his hand touching her face.  
  
But he knew the exact moment that she pulled away from him, that she regretted coming up to see him. He felt her step away before she actually did.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why'd you come up here?" he threw at her.  
  
"I wanted to make sure about tonight - if you were - " she trailed off.  
  
Jess felt as if he'd been doused by a bucket of ice.  
  
"You mean you wanted to make sure the bad ass didn't bail and stand you up." He bit out in a huff.  
  
Anger and disbelief ran through him  
  
"That's not what I meant!" her anger met his.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you didn't regret asking me, that you were sure." She said timidly.  
  
Another bucket of ice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."  
  
"On the day of the Ball, you thought I'd tell you to forget about it?" he asked sinking onto his bed, not caring about the clothes on it.  
  
"No - I don't know."  
  
"Geez Ror, I thought things were different between us. Good even."  
  
"They are!"  
  
"Then why are you acting so strangely? And it's not just now either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For the past week, you've hardly said a word to me. I'm not gonna bite you know, unless you want me to." The last remark just slipped in by habit.  
  
But Rory didn't seem to notice and he was beginning to wander if he hadn't gotten it back to front.  
  
"Are you sure it's me that's supposedly changing their mind?"  
  
She looked at him in stupefaction.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Do you not want to go with me?" he asked even though he was terribly afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Of course I want to go with you Jess! G-d how did this conversation end up so very confusing and wrong." She said distressed.  
  
How he hated seeing her like this, he jumped up, his own hurt forgotten as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Rory I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him with eyes brimming with sadness and confusion and he was lost.  
  
He stroked her hair once more, the feeling so much more intense than earlier.  
  
And finally Jess had the courage to do what his heart yearned for. He tilted her face up, his eyes silently asking the question.  
  
She answered by stepping in closer and ever so gently because he was afraid that she might break or worse still that he was dreaming, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory wanted to cry; the emotions were so overpowering. He was being so gentle and caring and she'd never felt anything like it.  
  
He pulled away tentatively to look at her and she knew that he was asking again. This time she took the initiative, cupping his face and drawing him closer.  
  
Still it wasn't enough - she pressed herself against him completely, snaking her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss until she felt at one with him.  
  
And still that wasn't enough as the bottled up passions that were inside her since he'd arrived in Stars Hollow erupted.  
  
Nothing else existed except the two of them and nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I wanted to prolong it as long as possible but I couldn't help myself. I'm not a very patient person really and so I made it happen. Rory and Jess kissing is so meant to be don't cha think? Let me know. next chapter = the Ball , I swear. 


	16. Crushing on you

A/N: Thanks for continuing the reviews people. So here's the Ball. It might not be what you're expecting. I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Crushing on you  
  
~~~  
  
Jess was on his way to pick Rory up and his heart was playing a wild staccato against his ribs.  
  
He couldn't get that morning out of his head and the thought of knowing he would be near her but surrounded by other people and not being able to do what he wanted to her was driving him absolutely insane.  
  
He remembered the feel of her hands in his hair, the scent of her all around him and he wondered if he was going to be able to last the night.  
  
He almost couldn't believe it. Him and Rory - finally!  
  
He felt as if he was born for that moment, for more moments like it.  
  
He got out of the car and his heart accelerated even further  
  
He'd brought her flowers - roses, peach ones. Red ones were too clichéd and she deserved much better than that.  
  
Once again he found himself on the Gilmore's doorstep and this time he hoped the third time was a charm.  
  
Lorelai opened the door, her eyes widening.  
  
"Wow Jess! You sure clean up well."  
  
"Thanks." He said modestly.  
  
"And you brought flowers too, amazing. There's hope for you yet."  
  
"Two compliments in a row Lorelai? You better be careful, I might think you like me."  
  
"Heaven forbid! Rory will be out in a sec."  
  
"No rush."  
  
"While we're alone it gives me a chance to lay down a couple of rules."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Hey, there will be no rolling of eyes Mister. This is my daughter we're talking about. Firstly there will be no alcohol, no involving her in your pranks, no ditching her and most important of all you treat her with the respect that she's worthy of."  
  
"Relax Lorelai, I won't break her. I promise." He said seriously.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that." She said seemingly satisfied, at least for the while.  
  
"Rory get your gorgeous butt out here! James Dean just rode in."  
  
"I'll be right there." He heard Rory call out.  
  
He almost dropped the roses when he first saw her, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Okay Romeo, you're drooling. Come on close your mouth boy." Lorelai patted him on his arm but he barely heard her so caught was he in the vision that was Rory.  
  
"You look amazing." He said in awe.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite voluble yourself."  
  
Under any other circumstances he might have been a bit amused or offended by that term. He'd never thought of himself as the sophisticated type.  
  
But the way Rory was looking at him at that very moment made him think of himself in ways he'd never before.  
  
Her dress was a silvery blue falling past her ankles, highlighting her eyes. And asymmetrical neckline accentuated her delicate shoulders. Her hair was piled atop her head with tendrils caressing her neck and Jess fought the urge to push them aside and kiss those sensitive spots that were beckoning him closer with each passing second.  
  
"Hmm we'd better go."  
  
"What about those?" she asked pointing to the flowers.  
  
He's completely forgotten about them, he cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"These are for you." He stepped closer to her.  
  
She accepted them graciously, her eyes sparkling and Jess had to remind himself to breathe.  
  
"They're beautiful." She said smelling them.  
  
"And you're exquisite." He said softly into her ear.  
  
He grinned as he felt her shiver. So she wasn't as unaffected as she may have wanted him to believe.  
  
He'd had to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.  
  
"Alright you two break it up before I get sick." Lorelai said, intruding on the moment.  
  
But Jess was glad Lorelai was there otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from crushing her to him.  
  
That would've ruined her outfit and Rory looked too damn good to stay in tonight.  
  
"So we can go now right?" he asked looking at Lorelai.  
  
"Yes, have fun and stay safe." She said with emphasis an 'safe'.  
  
"We will mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye sweetie. Jess."  
  
He led Rory to the car, opening up the passenger door for her. No point in being all snazzed up if you weren't going to make an extra effort on the manners side right?  
  
He started the engine and idled, looking at her the whole time.  
  
"What is it Jess?"  
  
"Have I told you how amazing you look this evening?"  
  
"Why I believe you have but you could say it again and again." She said airily.  
  
"Oh believe me I will, I definitely will."  
  
He smiled at the blush his words brought to her cheeks.  
  
"Jess?" she asked demurely.  
  
"Yes Rory?"  
  
"Is this, tonight still a non date? I mean it's okay but after this um morning I thought - "  
  
"Rory," he took hold of her hand, "tonight can be whatever you'd like it to be. There's no pressure. If you think its too soon for us to be calling it anything more than what we decided then I'm cool with that. All good things are worth waiting for."  
  
"So we'll see what happens?" she smiled happily.  
  
"We'll see what happens."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was on cloud nine. She'd known he'd look hot all dressed up but her imagination in no way compared to reality.  
  
She couldn't keep her eyes off him and she knew she wasn't the only one.  
  
All of the girls did a double take when the two of them walked in, their expressions those of amazement.  
  
And she couldn't blame them. Jess looked like a panther on the prowl. Dressed all in black added to his normal magnetism, the combination was potent.  
  
"What?" he asked when he caught her staring at him - again.  
  
"Just thinking." She said vaguely.  
  
"About?"  
  
"First impressions."  
  
"Elaborate please." He asked as he tucked her arm into his, making their way across the room.  
  
"People always say first impressions count."  
  
"And they don't?"  
  
"No, I'm not necessarily saying that -" she started feeling a bit inapt.  
  
She felt Jess look at her curiously.  
  
"What is going on in that mind of yours Rory Gilmore. You can tell me." He said softly.  
  
"I know I can," and she did, "I just mean that hardly anyone looks deeper, to see that they can be deceiving."  
  
"Are we speaking in general terms or something specific?"  
  
"General, specific, does it matter?"  
  
"Not really. But I know what you're saying. Don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"Exactly." She grinned at him. He was so easy to talk to.  
  
"Come on." He pulled her across the floor.  
  
"Where to?" she asked surprised.  
  
"To dance of course," he said as he pulled her near. "You didn't think that we came here all dressed up just to watch other people and drink vile punch did you?"  
  
"No, I just didn't think - "  
  
"That I could dance." He finished for her.  
  
She smiled, "No more like would."  
  
"Expect the unexpected Rory." He said simply.  
  
It was good advice she knew because with Jess you never knew what was going to happen. It was fun and emancipating.  
  
He twirled her around and dipped her and Rory's euphoria grew as she looked into his chocolate eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked as he pulled her back up again, staring at her intently.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Would I ask if I didn't?"  
  
"You may not like it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay," he drew her closer, "I was thinking how good you feel in my arms. How intoxicating you smell and I how I want to kiss you right now."  
  
What wasn't to like about that? Still she could feel herself get warmer as his gaze raked over her.  
  
He was so close, all she had to do was tilt her head up and -  
  
"Rory, there you are!" they were interrupted.  
  
Rory wanted to scream; instead she smiled and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Lane, wow!"  
  
Lane smiled at her, "Rory you look positively gorgeous and you," she said turning to Jess, "you look - "  
  
"What almost human?" he grinned at her.  
  
"I was leaning more towards stupendous but your description works too."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"So," she told Lane, "you guys did a great job." She said in reference to the Ball's committee and the decorations.  
  
"Thanks." Lane replied but it was obvious she was a bit agitated. Her eyes were darting across the gym and what she saw did nothing to calm her down.  
  
Rory's eyes met Jess' worriedly.  
  
"Lane what's going on?"  
  
"Going on? What? Nothing's going on."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, no okay. Look around Rory. Do people look thrilled beyond their dreams?"  
  
"What?" she asked a bit confused.  
  
"Look!"  
  
Rory did as she was told. Everyone seemed to having a good time.  
  
"Am I missing something Lane?"  
  
"I wanted tonight to be great."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"No it's okay, it's good, what it isn't is great! Nothing about tonight is gonna go down as spectacular. It'll be classes along with the rest of the dances. Okay decorations, mediocre food -"  
  
"Don't forget the punch." Jess added.  
  
Rory grinned at him, Lane on the other hand -  
  
"You're not exactly helping." She told him, "Add to that the DJ totally sucks." Lane said forlornly.  
  
Rory could see she was really upset. "Come on he's not that bad."  
  
Although honestly, she wasn't in the position to pass judgement 'cause she hadn't really being paying attention to the music.  
  
She and Jess shared a covert glance and she could tell by his expression he'd been thinking along the same lines.  
  
Lane looked at her as if she's sprouted a third eye and a tinge of guilt flooded her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lane," Jess told her conspiratorially, "Things should liven up soon. And you'll have your dance that everyone talks about."  
  
"What did you do?" Rory and Lane asked concurrently.  
  
He winked at them.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her heart was on overdrive, her breathing laboured as the adrenaline coursed through her veins.  
  
It was the same every time. One would think she'd be used to it by now.  
  
But it was always the last fifteen minutes that threatened her calm façade and only one person knew.  
  
She heard him come up at the back of her, hugging her from behind.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I will be if I can get through the next ten minutes."  
  
"You always do." He said assuringly.  
  
"Then why does it feel like each time I might not be so lucky?"  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it. You were born for this. They're gonna love you."  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"I speak the truth." He kissed her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"I better go. You'll do great - as usual."  
  
"Thanks to you." She said self-effacingly. It had been awhile since he was back stage with her but he hadn't lost his touch.  
  
"Look out for me." He said letting go.  
  
"Always." She said, taking some calming breaths.  
  
She heard Brandon on the mic, the words barely registering through her calming techniques.  
  
"STARS HOLLOW HIGH, DO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! THE CELESTIAL BALL IS AN EVENT IN ITSELF BUT THIS YEAR IT IS EVEN MORE MAGNIFICENT BECAUSE WE HAVE A SURPRISE GUEST. IT IS MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU FROM NEW YORK - BLUE SKYE!"  
  
The curtain raised and Skye was faced with a gym full of stunned students and suddenly she was almost deafened by cheers and her nerves began to recede.  
  
This was why she did this, it was all worth the near heart attach she gave herself every time. It was a rush - make or break.  
  
"Thank you Stars Hollow for having me." She said above the din. She looked in front and saw Lane throw her arms around Jess. Rory was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I will admit I don't usually do these kinda gigs anymore but since it's such a special occasion I couldn't really resist. So," she said waving to the three of them, "please enjoy."  
  
Jess gave her a thumbs up.  
  
She gave Brandon the signal and she was ready.  
  
She opened with 'Nowhere else' and it warmed her to see the majority singing along. It was an upbeat song, she figured she's keep away from the dark and twisted at least this early in the evening. They were here to have fun after all.  
  
She completed the set with another couple of songs before taking a short break, she could hear the tongues wagging way after the curtain closed and she smiled.  
  
So much for keeping her being here a secret. But she didn't mind that she'd been exposed.  
  
She turned to find Jess, Rory and Lane coming towards her. Lane was gushing.  
  
"Oh my goodness, this is so surreal. You were fantastic! Wait a sec, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining understand."  
  
"Of course. Well Jess spoke to me about it and seeing as though I was going a bit stir-crazy I jumped at the chance."  
  
"You sure you don't mind having it all out like this?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not at all," she smiled. "Now you better go. The show must go on."  
  
"Plus we've got the best seats in the house." Lane said.  
  
"See ya later." Jess told her and she nodded.  
  
The curtain raised again and the applause was no softer than before. Skye felt totally at home.  
  
"Next song is one of my favourites 'cause it's deeply personal to me, so here goes - "  
  
As she strummed the opening rift to 'Bittersweet Surrender' Skye felt all the emotion that lay behind its composition flow through her.  
  
She didn't realised her voice had taken on an even more haunting quality which added to the poignancy of the song.  
  
She also failed to realise that there was hardly a dry eye when she ended it.  
  
"For the next song I'd like to try something out on you. Is that okay?"  
  
She was met with a series of catcalls and much agreement.  
  
"This is something I've been working on and I'm hoping to record it for my new album. You'll be the first to hear it so I hope you guys like it. Its called 'Crushing on you'."  
  
```  
  
You wanna know what's been on my mind  
  
'Cause you feel that something's wrong  
  
I wish I could tell you but then our friendship might be gone  
  
(And that won't do)  
  
You say and I know that I've been acting sorta strange  
  
But the thing is I'm not so sure if I'm willing to let it all change  
  
Because I'm  
  
Crushing on you  
  
I go crazy every time you get even close to me  
  
Thing's can't stay this way  
  
Don't even know if there's a change that you might feel the same  
  
What can I, should I, do I do  
  
'cause I'm going out my mind boy  
  
I'm crushing on you  
I try to figure out things to do  
  
So we spend more time apart  
  
Can't risk for you to see how deep you're placed within my heart  
  
(But it hurts so)  
  
You say and I know that we're not how we used to be  
  
But the thing is I can't let you know how much you truly mean to me  
  
Truth is I'm  
  
Crushing on you  
  
I go crazy every time you get even close to me  
  
Thing's can't stay this way  
  
Don't even know if there's a change that you might feel the same  
  
What can I, should I, do I do  
  
'cause I'm going out my mind boy  
  
I'm crushing on you  
  
Live for the moments when I see your face each day  
  
Hoping that you won't push too much, wanna keep the choice to say  
  
Thinking back on memories how did I fall for my best friend  
  
Can't seem to let it go, have to keep it in till the end  
  
Why did I have to be  
  
Crushing on you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory felt as if Skye was reading her mind, her heart beating furiously.  
  
She peeked a look at Jess from beneath her lashes. Did he feel it too?  
  
Did he know that her heart was being bared to him while the words were being sun, the melody played?  
  
And yet she knew it was so much deeper than a crush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess felt as if he was being sent a message.  
  
He looked at Skye and he knew she was telling him to remember.  
  
And he did.  
  
Could it be that Rory felt that way about him? Was that why she'd been acting so strangely?  
  
His eyes met hers and everything else faded as cocoa connected with sapphire. He held out his hand in invitation and she entwined her fingers with his. The joining caused tingles in his fingertips.  
  
He could've kissed her right them but he didn't want to frighten her. Jess wasn't by nature a very patient person but for Rory he would learn. He'd do anything.  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts by the end of the song and he let go of her momentarily to applaud.  
  
Skye had done it again, conveyed emotions into melodies and harmonies so powerful and he knew he wasn't the only one who'd felt it as he surveyed the crowd chanting her name.  
  
His heart was filled with prided for her and what she'd achieved.  
  
It was clear that an encore was wanted but he watched as Skye took a bow with the band and the curtain closed.  
  
He stepped forward, taking Rory and Lane with him just as she burst through the curtain, jumping off stage making her way to them. He swept her in his arms, laughing.  
  
"Skye that was amazing!"  
  
"You're sure you're not just saying that?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What and spoil the surprise?" her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well it was a surprise alright."  
  
"A good one." Rory added.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Lane gushed, "to both of you. This night is turning out fabulously."  
  
"Glad I could help." Skye said smiling.  
  
Jess turned to see most of the students make their way towards them and he knew she was about to be bombarded with questions.  
  
He took hold of Rory's hand and wrapped his other arm around Skye's waist, resting his hand lightly on her hip. He looked at both of them and braced himself for the onslaught.  
  
He wished he could have gotten them out of there but he knew Skye wouldn't snub any supporters and he wasn't just gonna leave her there.  
  
He silently begged Rory to understand and she gently squeezed his hand as if reading his mind.  
  
He lifted her hand and kissed her softly on the knuckles thanking her.  
  
"You okay?" he said to Skye.  
  
"Yeah, you guys don't have to stay you know."  
  
"What and miss being seen with you?"  
  
"Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Besides what are friends for?" he asked as a couple of guys came to chat her up. Although a bit wearily 'cause he still had his arm around her.  
  
He wandered again how she managed to stay so grounded. There was a jostle as one of the guys tried to grab Skye and it took Jess a split second to react. He punched the guy, causing him to fall against the crowd behind him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing man?" the guy asked as blood oozed from his mouth.  
  
"What do you think you're doing grabbing her like that?"  
  
"Jess calm down." Skye told him and they both remembered a similar time in a club in Manhattan.  
  
But it wasn't over as the friend of the guy he'd punched laid into him. He heard the rip of material but didn't know where it came from.  
  
The fight was eventually brought under control and Jess sighed. This wasn't what he'd intended at all.  
  
He was lost in thought so he didn't notice Rory's face pale until he heard her gasp.  
  
"Rory?" he asked noticing her pallor. "Rory what's wrong?" he asked taking hold of her arm, his first thought that she had gotten hurt in the rough and tumble.  
  
He was beginning to worry, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
He saw her gaze dart from him to Skye and back again as if seeing something she didn't before.  
  
She didn't answer him; instead she wrenched away from him running as if the hounds of hell were after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? Wanna know why Rory ran out so fast? Read the next Chapter and please REVIEW!!! 


	17. Or maybe not

A/N: No need to panic people, I just thought I'd spice things up a little. After all The course of true love never did run smooth. Thanks for the reviews.  
Chapter 17  
  
Or maybe not  
  
~~~  
  
Rory couldn't run fast enough, the tears that were threatening to spill, getting closer to fulfil to that threat.  
  
How could she not have seen it? There in front of her all the time. How could she have been so blind, so stupid?  
  
She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she was making her way through the streets blindly, almost falling a few times in her haste to get away, away from the lying bastard that he was.  
  
"Rory!" she heard him call but she didn't look back, she couldn't, she wouldn't.  
  
"Rory! For crying out loud will you stop!"  
  
She eventually did stop but not because of him. Because the pain was unbearable and her chest and throat were clogged with tears not yet shed.  
  
She was so lost in her misery that she didn't realise he'd caught up with her and she flinched when he took hold of her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she said vehemently.  
  
He jerked back as if scalded, his eyes clouding in bewilderment.  
  
"Rory what the hell?"  
  
"Don't you dare act all innocent with me."  
  
He lifted his hands up in surrender, "Okay." He said taking a step back, "we've obviously got our wires crossed here so why don't you tell me what's going on."  
  
"You know perfectly well. You've been taking me for a fool. Both of you, what did you think you'd play a game with the small town girl to amuse yourself while you're off circuit?" she bit out in resentment.  
  
The anger was beginning to mount within her.  
  
"Both of us?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Oh he was good, so good she almost believed him. Almost but not quite.  
  
"You and Skye!"  
  
"What?" he spluttered, "Are you out of your ever loving mind?"  
  
His words only added to her ire, she turned around and one look at their surroundings caused a fresh batch of tears to flow. This time she couldn't stop them even if she had wanted to.  
  
They were on the bridge, a place that she thought of as theirs.  
  
Rory was shaking uncontrollably and so she didn't see the stricken expression on Jess' face as he watched her.  
  
The more she tried to calm down the more she couldn't and it was all because of him.  
  
"Rory please." He said gingerly, moving towards her a step at a time. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."  
  
"You can't." she said between sobs.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's all your fault." She said brokenly.  
  
She was such an idiot. All the time she'd thought that the song was meant for her and Jess, a sign that they belonged together and all the while it was the exact opposite. It was Skye singing to Jess telling him how she felt about him.  
  
She hadn't even stood a chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess was utterly lost. He didn't know what was going on and it was an effort to get anything that made sense out of Rory.  
  
She was talking in riddles and if her intention was to befuddle him she was doing a bang up job.  
  
"What's my fault?"  
  
She stared up at him with eyes limpid from the tears and he felt his heart break with each passing moment.  
  
Finally she pointed to his shirt and for the first time he noticed it was torn.  
  
Torn above his hip.  
  
The tattoo's.  
  
What luck! For the first time he didn't have a damn T-shirt on underneath and it proved to be his downfall.  
  
"Rory wait - "  
  
"Are they the same as Skye's?" she cut him off.  
  
"It's not what - "  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Yes." He admitted reluctantly.  
  
He saw as her shoulders slumped and Jess had never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
"What do they mean?' one would think she was making polite conversation but her tone and body belied that.  
  
"We don't have to do this now Rory."  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"Trust and love."  
  
"I see."  
  
But she didn't. She didn't see that she was blowing it all out of proportion and hurting them both in the process.  
  
"Do you really?" he asked softly.  
  
"What's not to? You two are obviously closer than you let on. All those times you went to her to 'talk'." She said acerbically.  
  
Jess' hurt was beginning to be replaced by anger, he wasn't a liar and these accusations were unmerited.  
  
"Skye and I are just FRIENDS Rory. Friends who've been through a lot of crap together." He said menacingly.  
  
"Like getting matching tattoos," she shouted, "of love and trust? Love Jess?"  
  
"Yes love dammit Rory I love her! Does that make you feel any better?" he remembered the last time he'd asked her that very question on that very spot. It added fuel to the fire.  
  
"Does it make you feel justified in hurling all this at me? Does it?!"  
  
"You could've told me!" she said evading the question.  
  
"Why? What's to say I wouldn't have received the same reaction?"  
  
"We won't ever know now will we?"  
  
"G-d Rory why won't you just admit it? You accuse me of being untruthful but you're not exactly being a saint here are you?"  
  
"What - "  
  
"You still think of me as the outlaw that rode into town on his black horse one day to terrorise the townsfolk don't you?  
  
"The lost cause, the no good bad ass who's only okay for company when you can't be with you precious Dean," he sneered.  
  
"The one you feel should count himself so damn lucky to get to spend a freaking afternoon with you!"  
  
Rory stood in front of him speechless and he had to remind himself he was pissed off with her even if she was beautiful.  
  
"Well you know what 'princess' you can take your snotty behind and go to hell!"  
  
"I guess I'll see you then won't I?"  
  
He raked his hands through his hair in sheer frustration.  
  
"You're not even gonna give me a chance to explain are you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"For what so you can think of another bunch of lies to tell? I may not be the most sophisticated wordly person but I'm not that big of a fool."  
  
"You are a fool Rory! You're so blinded by what you want to see that you can't see what's really in front of you!"  
  
"Don't patronise me Jess Mariano!"  
  
Jess Mariano . J Mariano.  
  
Something clicked in Rory's brain and for perhaps the first time she realised the extent of his deception.  
  
"You -"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You're J Mari aren't you? Oh my G-d!" she said stepping backwards.  
  
"Rory -"  
  
"Don't you dare try to explain this one!" she said scornfully.  
  
"You're overreacting."  
  
"Am I? Is that why I wasn't clued in 'cause you thought I'd overreact?" she spat out.  
  
"No I didn't think it was that important."  
  
She heard the slap before she even realised she'd raised her hand.  
  
His cheek sported the imprint of her palm.  
  
Rory stood there motionless, she'd never done anything like that in her life."  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked sardonically.  
  
Rory felt so tired all of a sudden as the truth dawned on her.  
  
He didn't care about her at all.  
  
He wrote songs with and had matching tattoos with Skye and he didn't think to tell her.  
  
But what hurt most of all was seeing the look of contempt in his eyes as he turned and walked away from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Harsh words were spoken I know. Don't worry I'm still 100% Literati but keep in mind the Summary. 


	18. Lonely hearts

A/N: Things will get better soon don't worry.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Lonely hearts  
  
~~~  
  
``` Things haven't been the same lately  
  
And it seems like you're already gone  
  
Can you tell me when it all changed  
  
How did it all go wrong?  
  
I look into your eyes and I see you slipping away  
  
The pain is killing me, we can't let it end this way  
  
Please don't day goodbye  
  
This love is far from over  
  
All we have to do is try  
  
There's not a day that passes by  
  
I'm not thankful you're in my life  
  
It's not too late for you and I  
  
Don't make me lose my mind  
  
Take my hand we'll work it out  
  
Just please don't say goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jess come on. Talk to me please."  
  
But he still sat unmoving, staring but not really seeing.  
  
Skye had never seen him this low. Not in all the time she knew him, not even when he went through all the drama with his mom and her latest boyfriend.  
  
It had been two weeks since that night and he still hadn't told her what was going on.  
  
He preferred to sit in silence in the dark as they had done every night for the past fortnight.  
  
She had wandered if she was being of any help to him after the first night but he'd told her he needed her and that he didn't want to be alone.  
  
And so she'd stayed and came to meet him every night so that she could witness him torment himself with memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lack of caffeine was beginning to take its toll but she wasn't gonna give in now. Not when she'd stayed away for two weeks.  
  
The longest two weeks of her life, the most painful two weeks of her life.  
  
She couldn't stop the memories from that night flooding her dreams, they were everywhere taunting her, never letting her forget.  
  
And she so desperately wanted, needed to forget because it was ruining her life.  
  
She couldn't go the diner for fear of seeing him; she couldn't go the Inn for fear of seeing her.  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she answered listlessly.  
  
Her mom and Lane stuck their heads in and she sighed, a small sad sigh. Here comes another round of interrogation.  
  
"Rory when are you going to get out of bed?" her mom asked.  
  
"When I feel like it."  
  
"We need some light in here," she said drawing open the curtains, "you're not going all Vampira on me are you?"  
  
"No mom."  
  
"Good. So what do you say you get up and the three of us go cruise the malls in Hartford."  
  
"I don't feel like doing anything."  
  
"Come on Ror, shopping? It's cathartic come on."  
  
You wanna push me in the lake? It's cathartic I hear. -  
  
Rory winced as she remembered. It had been the start for the two of them and now they were avoiding each other like the plague.  
  
"Ror?" Lane asked.  
  
"Fine," she said throwing her covers off her, "if it will get you two to leave me alone then I'll go."  
  
"Yay, it's always so much fun when the parties involved are so darn enthusiastic." Lorelai drawled.  
  
But Rory truly wasn't in the mood for Gilmore chatter; in fact she wasn't in the mood for any chatter. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget the rest of world existed.  
  
But the look on her mom and Lane's faces drove that thought out of her head.  
  
She had to admit she did feel a bit better after her shower, who knew maybe she'd be able to fill up on some caffeine while they shopped. It wouldn't be Luke's coffee but at this point she'd drink her mom's rather than go there.  
  
Half an hour later they were on their way, the drive filled with not so much merriment as Rory rebuffed any attempts at small talk.  
  
She hadn't told them the exact details of what happened that night and she knew they were dying to know. Two weeks was a long time to wait, maybe it was time to get it all in the open.  
  
"We kissed that morning."  
  
They were having burgers and coffee at one of the fast food outlets when Rory dropped her news.  
  
"What?" Lorelai and Lane gawked at her.  
  
"Jess and I, we kissed the morning of the Ball." She said again, her heart pounding at the memory.  
  
"And you're only telling us this now because?" Lane asked.  
  
"Because it meant nothing."  
  
"If it meant nothing to you, you wouldn't have been moping around for the past two weeks." Lorelai reasoned.  
  
"I never said it meant nothing to me, it meant nothing to - "  
  
"You cannot be serious." Lane said. "Are you telling me that it meant absolutely nothing to Jess?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying Lane."  
  
"Why? Any idiot can see the guys crazy about you."  
  
"Well then we must all be idiots then 'cause he's with Skye."  
  
Lorelai almost choked on her coffee.  
  
"What? That's absurd!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said waving her hand in front of Rory's face.  
  
"Think about it." She said to both of them.  
  
"I have and it stills sounds ridiculous." Lane said.  
  
"Hear hear." Lorelai agreed.  
  
"You know what never mind."  
  
"Wait Rory, we're sorry okay. Just tell us what's going on."  
  
"We know you bailed the Ball 'cause you thought you saw something between them. But what?"  
  
"They have matching tattoos."  
  
"Come again?" her mom asked.  
  
"You know the tattoos you were admiring when she got here? Well turns out you could've taken a peek at Jess' 'cause they're exactly the same."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do they mean?"  
  
Rory felt the pain of that night all over again but she didn't realise it had transferred onto her face.  
  
Lorelai and Lane shared a worried glance.  
  
"Um, they're the symbols for trust and love." She bit out.  
  
"Oh honey."  
  
"But I'm fine with it. Really I am." She said. "There's more."  
  
"Spill."  
  
"He's J Mari."  
  
Now it was Lane's turn to choke.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"J Mari?" Lorelai asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"The songwriter." Rory said.  
  
"You're telling me that Jess, Luke's nephew Jess wrote songs with Skye. Songs that were actually recorded and became hits?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Rory didn't understand the rush of pride she felt at her mom's words but she managed to quell most of it.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry, its just too much for me too handle you know. James Dean wannabe is actually sensitive and lyrical and stuff."  
  
"He sure is multifarious." Lane commented.  
  
Yeah, a multifarious prevaricator.  
  
So why did Rory feel like she had to find reasons to resent him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She thinks there's something going on with us." Jess said suddenly breaking the ritual silence and brooding.  
  
"Define something Jess." Skye told him.  
  
He turned to look at her, her eyes standing out in stark relief against the darkness.  
"Something as in we're seeing each other and she's just a pawn in some twisted game. Sum it up enough for you?"  
  
"But that's crazy!"  
  
"I know. Not that I wouldn't but you - " he finished embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay Jess, I know what you're trying to say." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So let me get this straight. I come into town and she acts funny but then everything is sorted out and now all of a sudden she's thinking this? What happened? I thought things were going great for you."  
  
"I thought so too." He sighed. "At the dance when you sang I felt so connected to her and then all hell broke lose and - "  
  
"Now you're stuck in a position you're not sure how you got in?"  
  
"Actually I know what made her bolt but I still think she's overreacting."  
  
"So share please."  
  
"The tattoos happened."  
  
"Are you serious? I thought you'd explained that to her."  
  
"Well see it's kinda hard to explain when you're being accused of all sorts of things and you're not able to get a word in."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"It gets worse."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Because we were already arguing when she figured it out she went off even more."  
  
"J Mari?"  
  
"Yup. So now she sees that as another betrayal. Even though under other circumstances I'm quite positive she wouldn't have reacted so violently."  
  
"Jess I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, me too Skye."  
  
"Have you tried talking to her lately?"  
  
"I can't. You know I haven't even seen her since then."  
  
"I would suggest me trying to talk to her but I don't think that's gonna help things at all."  
  
"I miss her Skye." He said softly into the night.  
  
He felt her arm wrap around him and he lay his head on her shoulder. He knew that she was always gonna be there but at that one infinitesimal moment he'd never felt so lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The song is called "Don't say Goodbye' and it belongs to me Oh yeah, I forgot again 'Crushing On you' belongs to too. 


	19. Too late?

A/N: Gotta let me know if I should continue or not.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Too late  
  
~~~  
  
Jess woke up the next morning still feeling downright miserable, he just couldn't shake the funk he was in.  
  
Luckily and surprisingly enough, Luke gave him the space he needed.  
  
He'd told his uncle what had happened, his version at least and Luke had been more flabbergasted by the revelation that he could actually write songs.  
  
He was pissed off that Rory was caught up in it all but he said he would stay out of it.  
  
He'd even asked to listen to the CD, his eyes widening at Skye's appearance on the cover. That had brought a small smile to his lips. The first smile in a long time.  
  
"Luke I'm going out." He yelled, taking a copy of 'David Copperfield' with him.  
  
He wasn't even going to attempt to read Hemingway. It would only make him think of her and he didn't need that right now especially since she was what he thought about anyway.  
  
He was beginning to regret his decision later ironically, because of Dickens.  
  
Dickens made him think of Oliver Twist which in turn turned his thoughts to Dodger, which invariably led back to Rory.  
  
It always led back to her.  
  
He gave up, his concentration not in working order. He figured he'd go back to the diner but all his plans and coherent thought went out the window when he found himself looking into crystal blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory's blood hummed in her ears as she came face to face with the object of her jumbled thoughts.  
  
She wished she could be in any other place, the pain slowly eating at her from inside.  
  
Her feet were frozen and her brain followed suit as the sun turned his hair to sable, his eyes to molten amber.  
  
She shouldn't have come here but she wasn't able to help herself as she was drawn there.  
  
But then she shouldn't have been surprised, she had had happy times there even if their last encounter hadn't been that pleasant and as they stared at each other, neither saying a word she knew they were both remembering the same thing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said more harshly than she had intended but she was caught off guard and still holding on to feelings of bitterness.  
  
He lifted his book by way of explanation all the while staring at her, unnerving her. She reacted on the defensive.  
  
"Why here?" she had wanted some alone time away from thoughts of him and the hurt he caused.  
  
Instead she had to deal with something she wasn't ready for yet. It never occurred to her that she could just walk away.  
  
Maybe she was masochistic.  
  
"Small town not many places to go and it was a free country last time I checked." He said in that infuriating unflappable way of his.  
  
She found herself studying his face, her face reddening in mortification at the memory of slapping him.  
  
He seemed to have no marks - physically or emotionally but then again how could she have expected him to, weeks had passed and she was sure she hadn't been given any thought.  
  
He made his way to move past her but some insane part of her didn't want him to leave just yet, she was only tormenting herself she knew but she hadn't seen him in a while.  
  
At least that was the excuse she used.  
  
"Typical." She muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked whirling around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap Rory, if you're gonna start an argument don't be so cowardly about it."  
  
"Cowardly? Cowardly! This coming from you? That's rich." She laughed.  
  
She instantly regretted her words as she saw his eyes harden and a shiver ran down his spine. She thought back to night she last saw him. He'd looked like he was on the prowl. He looked like that now and Rory felt like she was his prey.  
  
She had to fight the urge to step back.  
  
"Would you care to me more specific in your slandering Rory." He said quietly, dangerously quietly.  
  
"You're the one walking away. You figure it out."  
  
"I don't know what's going in your mind Rory. I mean last time we spoke you came up with the most ridiculous accusations, so why don't you just save us both the time and energy and spit it out."  
  
"You walked away that night. You did, not me!"  
  
He looked at her perplexedly, "You honestly expected me to stay so that I could be accused of goodness know what else? I may have been a fool concerning a great many things Rory Gilmore but I wasn't fool enough to continue to be your punching bag. I'm still not."  
  
He walked away again and Rory was filled with some perverse desire to see him hurt. Hurt the way she was right now. An eye for an eye after all.  
  
"Got somewhere else to be? Gee don't let me keep you." She said derisively.  
  
Rory hardly recognised herself. Where was the girl who wanted to get along with everyone? Who wanted everyone else to get along too?  
  
Jess stopped again, "What the hell is your problem? You enjoy ripping my guts out? Funny I never would have taken you for the bitch Rory."  
  
She felt as if he'd physically struck her and it made her lash out even more.  
  
"You are certainly are something you know that. Me ripping your guts out? How poetic, why don't you get your girlfriend to tend to your wounds?"  
  
"I would but you don't seem to want to let me out of your sight. And we've already been through this, Skye and I are just friends. Whether you want to believe it, your right I guess."  
  
"I think you've said that so much that you're actually starting to believe your own lies."  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" he threw at her suddenly.  
  
Rory didn't know what to say for a moment, so she just stood there.  
  
How was she supposed to answer that without giving away the true extent of her humiliation?  
  
"I can't answer that because I don't." she said even though nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
"Well I'm glad we're finally communicating." He said cuttingly.  
  
She said nothing, she couldn't say anything because the words that were coming out of her mouth weren't a true reflection. She wished she could take them back.  
  
"Don't look so worried Rory. I won't burden you with the displeasure of my company a minute longer. I bid you adieu." He said saluting her mockingly before Rory was once again left to watch him turn his back on her.  
  
Jess had closed himself off from her, she didn't think he'd ever really let her get a real look.  
  
And now it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was about to fall asleep when she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Jess?" she asked as she let him in. He looked like a bus had knocked him a couple of times. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with a bleakness that chilled Skye to the bone.  
  
He must have seen her and knowing that this was the result made Skye want to go give Rory a piece of her mind. But not now, he'd come here for a reason and she wasn't gonna turn her back on him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
He crumpled onto the bed, his head in his hands.  
  
Long moments passed. "I thought it would be easy. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"You're anything but Jess." She said kneeling before him, taking his hands into hers. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she saw her best friend go through so much anguish.  
  
"She doesn't care." He said woodenly.  
  
"Don't - "  
  
"She doesn't Skye." He cut her off.  
  
"Then she's a fool."  
  
"I can't do this anymore Skye. I can't." he said on the verge of tears himself.  
  
It was all she needed.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do it anymore. Leave. Come back to New York with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What will Jess do? Only one way to find out, review. (Hey that rhymes.) I know I'm probably being a pain by asking but people please let me know what you think. How else am I gonna know if you're still interested? I don't mind bad ones just try not to be too harsh. 


	20. How do you say goodbye

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting that much for the last chapter. Please continue though 'cause I'm not complaining!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
How do you say goodbye  
  
~~~  
  
```  
  
Looking into eyes that once held promises  
  
of many tomorrows of laughter and warmth in their depths  
  
now to feel an aching sense of sadness  
  
and confusion with each new breath  
  
happy seems so long ago  
  
where it went I don't know  
  
but it's gone  
  
can we go on  
  
How do you say goodbye to the love  
  
That held your heart in their hands  
  
Oh baby I feel the pain and fear  
  
Like trickles of sand  
  
Seeping into my soul  
  
The way I feel alone  
  
Leaving behind a world of smiles  
  
That are no longer there  
  
Scattered memories in the air  
How do you say goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"It's what I need Luke." He sighed, willing his uncle to understand.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want you to know it's not - um" he hesitated, " it's not 'cause of you I mean I appreciate all you've done." He said hurriedly before losing the nerve to say it.  
  
Luke looked at him with an almost fond expression and Jess shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks. So when's the big day?"  
  
"The seventeenth."  
  
"But that's next week!"  
  
"I know, I figure the sooner I make the break the sooner I can get on with my life ya know."  
  
Which meant that the sooner he got out of Stars Hollow the sooner he could try forgetting about Rory. Try being the operative word.  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"What about it?" he asked in disregard.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act dumb. School's very important, plus you're smart. You could do more with your life."  
  
"Yeah I'm so smart I fell for a girl who can't stand the sight of me!" he said effusively.  
  
"Jess." Luke said uncomfortably.  
  
"Look I don't want your pity okay. I shouldn't have said anything. If you must know I'll be transferring to school there in New York so I won't be throwing away my education."  
  
"Good." Luke said relieved.  
  
"Yeah that 's me." He drawled.  
  
"Are you gonna tell her?" his uncle asked a while later. Jess felt his heart squeeze painfully but he gave the air of nonchalance.  
  
"You mean go out of my way? Nah - she'll hear it through the grapevine. Not that she'd care either way." He said with a tinge of bitterness, he couldn't quite get down the whole unaffected thing where Rory was concerned.  
  
"She cared that you didn't tell her about other things." Luke answered reasonably.  
  
Jess sighed, "I don't really feel like going into that right now."  
  
"Fine. But I still think you should tell her so you can at least say goodbye. You two might want to stay in touch one day. You don't wanna lose that chance."  
  
"Rory and I have already said goodbye." He said dismissively.  
  
And as for losing her - I never really had her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could feel people's eyes on her as she walked to the diner.  
  
If she were the paranoid type she'd be convinced that the town wanted her strung and quartered for her part, although innocent, in the Rory/Jess debacle.  
  
Part of her wasn't quite sure why she had made the suggestion to Jess. But she couldn't get the image of his face filled with desolation out of her mind.  
  
She knew that running away wasn't his style but he was adamant that Rory didn't care about him.  
  
Skye wasn't so sure that was the case though but Jess could be obstinate at times and this was clearly one of those times.  
  
The bell seemed extra loud to her ears as she pushed the door open, half expecting to be expelled immediately.  
  
But everything seemed normal for the most part anyhow as she sat at the counter.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"Coffee and a bagel please."  
  
"Sure. Jess isn't here by the way."  
  
"Thanks for the tip but I also come here to eat you know."  
  
"I never meant - " Luke started awkwardly.  
  
"Yes you did." She said matter of factly.  
  
"You two are close."  
  
"Is that your way of saying you think it's my fault?" she asked as he put her order in front of her.  
  
"Well, he is going back with you." He said half accusingly.  
  
But Skye refused to on the defensive for something she hadn't done.  
  
"Sure he is Luke. But he's not leaving 'with me' with me. He needs to lick his wounds. Preferably away from the small town gossip mill and the source of his inflictions."  
  
"He has a lot to deal with." Luke conceded.  
  
"And you think he should deal with them here?" she asked Luke suprisedly.  
  
"I just want to help." He said softly.  
  
"He won't want you to be the town pariah again because you stood by him."  
  
"He's my nephew."  
  
Which from what she'd heard, Skye gathered translated to Luke loving and worrying about Jess, although she could already see that.  
  
She sipped on her coffee as Luke attended to other customers.  
  
"I'm just wandering how things went so wrong," He said later, "things were going good for them you know before."  
  
"Before I came on the scene?"  
  
"Skye I don't know the story with you two. What happened back in New York."  
  
Once again she found herself having to defend their friendship.  
  
"What happened was Jess and I became friends. JUST friends. I came here because of that friendship not to extirpate his and Rory's budding relationship contrary to popular belief."  
  
Guilt for an innocent action flowed through Skye and for the hundredth time she thought that maybe she shouldn't have come to Stars Hollow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory consoled herself by rationalising that she would be on holiday in just over a week.  
  
The consolation gave way to an even deeper melancholy when she realised holidays meant free days and free days meant more time to be lost in thought about someone that she was trying to forget.  
  
It was bad enough that her dreams were haunted by his face.  
  
She would just have to rope in Lane and Paris in helping her deal with it but then again maybe that wasn't such a good idea because they both seemed to be Jess' personal cheerleaders.  
  
Both of them telling her not so subtly that she was being too hard on him and that she was reading more into it.  
  
But they hadn't seen the look on his face before he'd walked away that night or a couple of days ago.  
  
She hadn't seen Jess since which wasn't that surprising, she knew first- hand that if you really wanted to avoid someone it wasn't that hard, not even in Stars Hollow.  
  
Even Lorelai, her mom for goodness sake was jumping on the 'Jess is a good guy' bandwagon. She was glad though that her mom was finally beginning to accept him, it just could've happened at a more appropriate time.  
  
Rory mentally shook herself as she got off the bus, she needed to concentrate on what was going well in her life. She had finals coming up and she needed to give them 100%.  
  
Her resolution, however, was put on the back burner for a while because when she got home there was someone walking off her porch.  
  
Someone she wasn't ready to see, someone who had ruined everything.  
  
Someone whose eyes betrayed nothing as they bored into hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was um just leaving."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, I was returning 'The Fountainhead' and some other books." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"I see." She said equally uncomfortably.  
  
The carefully constructed barriers Jess had put up were beginning to unravel with each moment he stayed in Rory's company.  
  
He wanted, needed to get away before he fell apart in front of her.  
  
"I've still got a couple of things of yours if you want them now." She said, postponing his getaway.  
  
"It's okay I'll get them some other time." He mentally kicked himself, that meant he would have to come back here.  
  
"You know what, I'll rather get them now if that's cool."  
  
"Sure." She said opening the door, looking at him questioningly when he made no move to follow her.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'll just wait here."  
  
"Oh okay, whatever."  
  
His nerves were shot and each second felt like a lifetime as he fought the urge to go into the house. It brought too many memories of a happier time.  
  
Rory came out a long while later with a small cardboard box, her eyes tinged with red but Jess pretended he didn't see.  
  
It wasn't like she'd been crying or anything, she didn't care.  
  
Their fingers brushed against each other as she handed him the box, he almost dropped it at the contact.  
  
"Thanks." He said huskily.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Rory - "  
  
"Jess - "  
  
They said broke off and the discomfort went up another notch or two.  
  
"Do you mind if I go first?" Jess asked not wanting to lose the nerve to say what he wanted before he got the chance.  
  
"No. Go ahead." She said a bit surprised.  
  
"I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a bit nervous to tell you about the whole music thing but it wasn't life threatening or anything - I should've told you."  
  
"I -"  
  
"Wait, let me finish please."  
  
Rory just nodded at him and Jess pulled the box closer to him as if that somehow would protect him from the magnetism of her eyes.  
  
"I'm only saying this once more - Skye and I got the tattoos to remind ourselves of what we mean to each other, that wherever we are there's someone out there looking out for us. I should've told you about that too. I'm sorry.  
  
"But I'm mostly sorry for making your life so miserable and I just wanted to say you needn't worry I'll be out of you hair soon."  
  
Rory stood staring at him and he almost asked her if she'd heard a word he'd said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," he said tightening his grip on the box for support, "exactly that. You don't have to avoid me anymore 'cause I won't be around."  
  
Jess took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.  
  
I'm going back to New York. He wanted to tell her but the words were blocked by the pain in his heart.  
  
"I'll stay out of your way, I promise." He said instead, feeling like a coward for backing out at the last minute.  
  
"You don't have to go to any trouble."  
  
"It's no trouble at all."  
  
Yeah right.  
  
They stood on the front lawn for a while, not saying a word as if trying to freeze the moment.  
  
Jess knew he'd have the image of her standing before him in his mind and heart forever.  
  
The way her hair hung like burnished sandalwood around her shoulders highlighted by the sun. Her eyes a pristine azure against her porcelain skin.  
  
"I'd better go." He said quietly.  
  
"Goodbye Jess." She said stiltedly.  
  
"Goodbye Rory,"  
  
He'd been wrong when he'd told Luke they'd already said their goodbyes.  
  
It was one of the hardest things Jess had ever done.  
  
Watching Rory walk away, he felt like he was losing his soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye had just finished with a call with her record label when a frantic Jess came to see her, her surprise evident at his expression of determination.  
  
"I can't wait that long Skye. I want to leave now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't worry I am a loyal literati. 


	21. Out of the picture

A/N: You guys really seem to love the big fight between Rory and Jess! Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Out of the picture  
  
~~~  
  
"Jess what happened?"  
  
"What makes you think anything happened? What could've happened? Maybe I just wanna leave now." He said frantically.  
  
"I know something happened 'cause you're bouncing off the walls plus you're babbling."  
  
"Okay so maybe something happened." He admitted, "Doesn't change the fact that I want to leave sooner."  
  
"G-d Jess! Are you sure?" Skye had to ask he looked like a caged animal.  
  
"Yes."  
  
One word but it told a thousand tales it was coloured with so much emotion  
  
"Okay, I just got off the phone and I have to go back earlier that planned so - "  
  
"When do we leave?" he asked unflinchingly.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
```  
  
You say you're just friends  
  
So why is she calling you at all hours of the night  
  
You say you don't want us to end  
  
So why does it feel like we're fading in the twilight  
  
Feeling that little things about you have changed a lot lately  
  
Could it be my imagination or am I face to face  
  
With someone who no longer cares about me  
Where is this going boy  
  
Can't keep on her playing a starring role in your life  
  
What do you feel boy  
  
Caught up in a situation that's making me think twice  
  
Got to be real, are you sure its me you need, you want by your side  
  
If she truly is your past, me your future  
  
Then why is she not out of the picture?  
  
```  
  
Rory woke up the next morning to ironically one of Skye's songs playing on the radio, mentally exhausted from her dreams.  
  
They were, as usual, about Jess but this time it was as if her sub- conscious was trying to unlock a message.  
  
She replayed their latest encounter in her mind, still disturbed by his cryptic remarks.  
  
She had sensed he was trying to tell her something and for a moment she thought he's spit it out but it was almost like he'd backed out at the last second.  
  
And the way he'd looked her, studying her as though he wanted to remember her.  
  
Rory shook herself out of her wanderings, she was being melodramatic. Nothing out the ordinary had happened yesterday and Jess wasn't trying to tell her anything. It was just the remnants of her dreams filling her head with nonsensical meanderings.  
  
So why couldn't she shake the feeling of impending gloom?  
  
Her feelings of unease proved to be not so meaningless because when she got home after school she realised she had another visitor, déjà vu.  
  
Only this time it was someone whose midnight blue eyes were shooting daggers at her. Rory was sorely tempted to turn around.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" she was warned.  
  
And so she prepared herself for another onslaught as she faced her antagonist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Skye had to bite back a retort at Rory's greeting. Getting more worked up was not going to help the situation.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"That's fine. I've got enough to go round." She said firmly.  
  
"How nice for you," Rory bit out sarcastically, "don't expect me to invite you in."  
  
"Not quite the warm welcome I was anticipating." She said with equal acrimony.  
  
"Whatever Skye, can we get this thing moving along? I've got things to do."  
  
Rory wanted her to get to the point, she'd get right down to it.  
  
"You're being a jackass Rory." She stated simply.  
  
It clearly was not what the other girl was expecting.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How dare you come here to insult me?"  
  
"I dare plenty and why shouldn't I? I'm just returning the favour after all."  
  
"I'm not following you." Rory said uncertainly.  
  
"Of course you aren't 'cause you think nothing of me."  
  
Again she was met with a look of puzzlement.  
  
"I should actually be insulted but I'm not because I can see how things could be misconstrued but I at least am looking at both sides of the story where as you keep on harping on yours!"  
  
"You don't beat around the bush do you?"  
  
"No and especially not where Jess is concerned."  
  
"Sent you to do his dirty work did he?"  
  
Skye had never wanted to slap someone so much as she did at that moment. But somehow she managed to keep her temper in control.  
  
"Actually," she said through gritted teeth, "he doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"Really? I don't really know why you're here myself."  
  
"Oh but you do, c'mon Rory deep down you knew I wasn't gonna let this whole thing slide without some sort of confrontation."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't spend my days wandering how and when you and I are gonna have a face off. I have better ways of spending my time."  
  
"Like throwing away the chance at happiness."  
  
Rory visibly balked and Skye knew she had hit a nerve.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me. I'm happy. I'm plenty happy "  
  
"Please, Rory this is me you're talking to. Me, the one person you came to not too long ago searching for answers. Answers about Jess, I hasten to add. You know what it's like for him to open up to you and let you close. Compare that to what's going on now, the emptiness, the pain and you wanna tell me you're happy?" Skye asked incredulously. "That's bull Rory, absolute bull!"  
  
"It is not bull! It's veracity!"  
  
"Bull by any other name is still bull."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this."  
  
Rory made to walk away but Skye stopped grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Don't make me have to kick your ass to make you have to listen to reason." She warned. "You are gonna hear what I came here to say."  
  
"Fine." Rory pulled herself away.  
  
"I know Jess has tried to explain but you keep shutting him out. Truth is he was trying to tell you so much more but you aren't willing to listen. Can't you see how important this is?"  
  
Skye raked her hands through her hair, fighting against tears of frustration.  
  
"Okay you've got my attention." Rory confessed albeit parsimoniously but at least Skye could make her point.  
  
"The whole tattoo story, we had been friends for about three years. It took us almost that long to really believe that the other wouldn't abandon us at the next available opportunity. Jess had been through some serious crap with his mom and it was made worse by the fact that his father wasn't around.  
  
"One day we got to talking about how we really were friends and what qualities made up friendship. We both agreed that trust was a major player in the equation and so we decided to cement our bond by getting the tattoos of trust.  
  
"The love part came in afterwards. I have no doubt that Jess loves me and I love him unconditionally. I also know that he's not in love with me, which is what a lot of people have thought over the expanse of our relationship.  
  
"Basically love and trust is the basis of our friendship and our friendship is also the basis of the love and trust we have for each other. Am I making any sense here?" she asked on a ragged sigh.  
  
Skye had never explained this to anyone in so much detail. She'd never explained her and Jess' friendship at all before coming to Stars Hollow. But she was desperate for Rory to understand that what she and Jess could have should be embraced because it wasn't likely to come round again.  
  
"I don't get it why are you so hell bent on making me understand? What makes you think I want to?"  
  
"I know you want to, you care I know you do. And I'm trying to make you understand because if you don't you're going to lose him."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"G-d Rory stop being so damn stubborn. Open your eyes!"  
  
"Why should I have to?"  
  
"For someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure can be dense! You should open your eyes because Jess is leaving Rory. He's going back to New York - tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All set?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I don't have that much stuff."  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Luke - " Jess warned.  
  
"It's just kinda sudden that's all."  
  
"I was going to leave next week."  
  
"I know but that still gave me, us time."  
  
"Please try to understand." Jess asked struggling against the lump in his throat.  
  
"I'm trying." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Thanks again for everything."  
  
"No problem. it's gonna take a while getting used to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The silence, the absence of Metallica and The Sex Pistols thumping in my brain."  
  
Jess laughed.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
  
"Thanks. You're gonna take care of yourself right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Jess, I'm really sorry things didn't work out."  
  
"Me too and thanks."  
  
Luke went downstairs to give Jess some time and space for which he was grateful.  
  
This was it.  
  
He looked around for the last time remembering that he'd kissed her here in this very room.  
  
Jess didn't even try to fight the tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could have but it wouldn't have meant the same to him..  
  
You're a smart girl, you figure it out.  
  
But he held you and let you hold him.  
  
Jess puts up a mask that he only lets a few people past and you're one of them Rory.  
  
He's let you closer than you realise.  
  
Are you sure that's the real reason, that you care.  
  
For someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure can be dense! Open your eyes.  
  
"And so I said Richard, 'don't be ridiculous'. I mean can you imagine - "  
  
Rory only heard snippets of her grandmother's day, she was still in shock after her conversation with Skye.  
  
"Rory is everything alright?" She was shaken from her reverie by Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Everything's fine grandma."  
  
"You're sure dear? You seem a bit out of sorts."  
  
"I'm fine." She said putting a forkful of food in her mouth to appease her.  
  
But she soon found her mind wandering again.  
  
You're a smart girl, you figure it out.  
  
For someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure can be dense! Open your eyes.  
  
Music is Skye's therapy  
  
What's yours?  
  
You.  
  
You're a smart girl, you figure it out.  
  
For someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure can be dense! Open your eyes.  
  
He didn't even say goodbye, how could he be leaving?  
  
You won't have to avoid me anymore 'cause I won't be around.  
  
I'll stay out of your way I promise.  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
Are you sure that's the reason, that you care.  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
"OH MY G-D!" Rory exclaimed, jumping up from the table.  
  
"What? Where's the fire?" Lorelai asked in panic.  
  
But Rory wasn't listening, how could she have been so stupid?  
  
"Mom, grandma. I'm really sorry. Mom can I borrow the car? I'll explain later but I really really have to go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So should I carry on or not? Let me know people. 


	22. Don't let go

A/N: So this is it, I'm actually a bit sad but hey all good things must it had to end somewhere, I can't believe I actually finished it. Thanks so much you guys! I know for sure that I wouldn't have been able to carry on without you as motivation. I finally understand why other writers sometimes beg for reviews. Dedicated Milo Ventimiglia and Alexis Bledel because without them Jess and Rory wouldn't exist and to all the loyal literati's!!! If you have been so wonderful as to review my story please check the author's note at the bottom.!!!  
Chapter 22  
  
Don't let go  
  
~~~  
  
Sunshine turns to grey  
  
Whenever you're away  
  
Minutes turn to hours without you  
  
Please, please just let me get there before it's too late. Rory prayed, driving as fast as she could without exceeding the limit. The last thing she needed was to be delayed even further.  
  
She couldn't believe she'd been so caught up in her wallowing, her very unnecessary wallowing that she hadn't seen what was in front of her all this time.  
  
She guessed Dean had been right after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She saw the tiredness in his shoulders, the pain etched in his eyes and inside she cried. Cried for lost opportunities, for unrequited love, for his anguish so intense it was almost palpable.  
  
Words would seem so trivial at a moment like this so instead she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back.  
  
She knew he wouldn't turn to face her because despite their closeness he wouldn't want her to see him crying over Rory and she knew that he was.  
  
But she understood and so she was happy just to hold him.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered and he squeezed her arms in response.  
  
She really thought that she had gotten through to Rory this afternoon, that she was the one for Jess. But it looked as though he had been right after all.  
  
Somehow that just made Skye sadder.  
  
She felt his tears abate and knew it was time.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
He turned to face her, the most sorrowful smile on his lips.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess threw his last bag in the trunk of the car, ready to leave behind a world of pain and regret over lost opportunities.  
  
He felt numb and he was operating on automatic pilot. He looked across to the square one last time, remembering when he'd outbid Dean on Rory's basket. He'd had so much fun that day.  
  
It was the start for them. And look how it had turned out.  
  
Skye was sitting on the bonnet of the car giving him a few extra minutes to collect himself, gather his thoughts.  
  
He knew he wouldn't have been able to get through this without her and he didn't for a moment blame her for the situation. He was just grateful that she'd come through, the way she always had. The way he knew she always would.  
  
He turned to Luke and impulsively gave him a hug.  
  
It was obvious he'd surprised his uncle but not so much so that the hug wasn't returned.  
  
At least he'd forged a bond through it all.  
  
"Goodbye Luke."  
  
"Goodbye Jess."  
  
"Tell them I said goodbye will you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He sighed and looked at the diner one last time before getting into the car, leaving his heart behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory pulled up tires screeching and saw with a heavy heart that the diner was closed and that no lights were burning in the apartment.  
  
Shock and desperation made her bang on the door until Luke came down to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Please say he's still here. Please say I'm not too late!"  
  
One look into his eyes told her though.  
  
"Rory, honey I'm sorry." Luke said sadly.  
  
"No! No he can't be. Why? Oh G-d please why?" Rory wailed, the heartache and regret rolling over her in waves.  
  
She collapsed as the tears ran down her cheeks and Luke could only try to comfort her as best he could but the both knew it was Jess' arms she wanted around her instead.  
  
***  
  
Utterly spent from crying Rory decided to try and clear her mind with a walk.  
  
Her mind was filled 'if only's' and 'what if's' as she found her way to the bridge.  
  
Had it just been a few weeks ago that she'd been filled with anticipation of a future with Jess? It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
She hadn't felt so lost in her life, so incomplete. Not even when she and Dean had broken up the first time.  
  
But Jess was not Dean.  
  
And Dean would never be Jess.  
  
She had no concept of time as the memories washed over her, filling her with such an intense range of emotions.  
He really was gone.  
  
Once again her eyes clouded over as she watched the moonlight skimming across the water's surface.  
  
Eventually she wiped her tears away and turned to go home.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks though, her heart slamming against her chest.  
  
He was there, a couple of feet away from her, watching her.  
  
Jess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing her stand there crying hurt him more than anything.  
  
And Jess had been hurt a lot in his life.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief when she finally realised she wasn't alone. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost and so he took a tentative step towards her, letting her know he was indeed real.  
  
"I thought you, I thought you were gone." She said softly.  
  
"I was but I couldn't leave." He said equally softly.  
  
"Why?" she asked taking a step forward.  
  
Jess took his time answering.  
  
"I couldn't leave without knowing."  
  
"Knowing what?"  
  
Another step.  
  
"If it could've worked between us. If I wasn't the only one who felt the way I did."  
  
He said cautiously, his blood thundering in his ears as he waited pensively for her to say something but she just stood there staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did?" Rory squawked.  
  
Why the past tense? Was he saying it was over before it even really began?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said 'did'."  
  
"I said 'did' because I don't feel that way anymore." He said quietly, seriously as his eyes bored into hers.  
  
Rory's heart sank. He really was only here to tell her it was history.  
  
She looked at her feet, to her side, to the sky anywhere but at him.  
  
"It's much stronger, deeper. I didn't think that was possible but apparently my heart has proved me wrong." Jess continued.  
  
Her head jerked up gauging his sincerity but there wasn't a trace of mendacity on his face.  
  
She could only stare at him dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess' nerves were stretched to near breaking point.  
  
"G-d Rory say something please!" he begged her to end his torture. If she didn't feel the same he could take it at lease then he'd know he'd taken the chance.  
  
"Something like," she eventually broke the silence," when I thought you were gone my soul felt incomplete?" she asked taking another step towards him.  
  
"Rory don't joke - " Jess warned, his heart almost in tatters.  
  
"Something like seeing you here in front of me takes my breath away?" she continued.  
  
Jess decided this was more torturous than her silence.  
  
"Something like your smile warms me all over? Something like I can't live without you?" she added taking the final step that closed the gap between them.  
  
"Something like - " but Jess didn't let her finish as he pulled her closer brushing his lips against hers, cupping her face gently in his hands as if she was an illusion which would fade away at any second.  
  
But as she leaned into him deepening the kiss he knew it was for real and his heart soared.  
  
He gently drew back, resting his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"For a moment there I thought I'd been way off." He admitted.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "right on target."  
  
"Rory," he pulled back further to look into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was so afraid you'd push me away."  
  
"I couldn't even if I tried." She confessed breathlessly.  
  
"When we were apart," he started softly, "I felt my heart break a little more each day. I can't bear being away from you Rory. Does that scare you?"  
  
"No, it exhilarates me." She said resolutely.  
  
"Good," he smiled," I know we've got a lot to work on but I don't wanna risk us. I almost lost you once, I can't go through that again."  
  
She stroked his face with her knuckles and Jess felt the warmth throughout his body.  
  
"You won't have to. I promise."  
  
He wanted to be completely honest with her but he didn't want to load too much on her too soon. Jess decided he would have to take the chance and trust that it would work out.  
  
"I need you Rory, more than life. I love you."  
  
He heard her sharp intake of breath and wandered if he'd perhaps taken it too far.  
  
She looked at him earnestly, "I need you too. It took me awhile to accept it but I embrace it now and Jess I think I loved you the moment I first saw you outside my room, introducing yourself."  
  
This time she pulled him in for a kiss and he was more than happy to oblige.  
  
"I'm always gonna be a bit of trouble Rory," he told her truthfully, "but please don't let me go?"  
  
"Never!" she vowed.  
  
And so they had come full circle as their lips met again. It had all started on the bridge and now it ended with their love and happiness.  
  
But in truth it was just the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And in the car on the way back to New York, amethyst eyes were smiling because everything was as it should be, as it was meant to be.  
THE END.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I think I may have rushed it all a bit but please try to understand. I was responding to the flow of wonderful reviews for the last chapter and besides they were apart for long enough don't you think?  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Your input, advice and comments were greatly appreciated especially at times when I was a bit stuck.  
  
To Chrys - thanks for letting me bounce my ideas off you, Luv ya stax!!  
  
To TEMPTING FATE, EMMY AND SCREAMING TRUTH - WOW! You guys are amazing, a lot of me wanting to carry on is because of you.  
  
To KATIE, SWIM 6516, JESSANDRORY, ORANGEFISH018, LUISA and LEILA18 - Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
To LUKERULES - You definitely do rule!!  
  
To DODGER- I really hope you enjoyed this and that you won't have to go 2 therapy!  
  
To SMILE, GIVEMEYOURLOVE, LCI-02/03, MINI 767, ANGELLOVE, NAVEED, FOOTBALLCHICK65, Xx22dox4luvxX, KIEYRA, AOLANI and RGILMORE03  
  
- A thousand thank you's are not enough!!!!  
  
All of you got me through some tough parts and I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas or concepts of new stories for me let me know and I'll try to keep up the standard I've presented to you in the past.  
  
KEEP SAFE AND GOD BLESS  
  
XXX - ONE LOVE - XXX  
  
Doms1luv 


End file.
